Be Careful What You Wish For
by LOTR Addict and Whovian
Summary: LOTR Fanfiction PippinxOC AragornxOC SamxOC
1. Prologue

**~Hello everyone and welcome to the first fanfiction I've ever written! I must warn you, it probably isn't very good, but I've gotten some pretty good feedback so far..(I know that because I'm rewriting this chapter. ^.^) Enjoy my lovelies!~**

* * *

A small girl, the age of twelve, jumped onto her bed, smiling down at her favorite book.

"I've read you five times and you never get old," She whispered to the thick hard back. "Ready for the sixth?"

She laughed softly as she opened up the old book, turning to the first page.

A Long-Expected Party.

She grinned as she read through the book, same as always, with funny Bilbo Baggins and his eleventy-first birthday party.

Soon it came to Frodo having to leave the Shire. He and Sam set off for Bree.

Then something strange happened.

"Two hobbits and a woman!" Sam exclaimed.

What? This wasn't in the book before...

Tolkien described three girls.

One with a mess of jet black curly hair that contrasted her ocean blue eyes as she awoke.

The only woman that wasn't a hobbit was described to look quite a lot like the first girl, Lily, though her hair was not as curly, and a layer of blond was over the black. Her eyes, also blue, were a lighter shade and seemed much more mature and strict then the other. This girl was Katherine, though she was later nicknamed as Katt.

The other hobbit was not very hobbit-ish at all. On the outside, all looked well, with golden-brown curls and bright blue eyes, but the girl soon came to realize this girl was quick to anger and very straight-forward.

The little girl turned to look at the cover of the book to make sure this was indeed Lord of the Rings before she curiously started to read again.

It wasn't long before she was laughing, deciding these girls that somehow appeared in the story just made this book better.

* * *

In about a months time, the girl was nearing the end to the book.

Tears filled her eyes as she continued to read.

She clung to the hope that they would return.

They _had _to come back.

* * *

**~Well, there you are! The prologue! This little girl is a completely random person, by the way. She doesn't come into the story at all. ^.^ At least I don't think I will, though you never know. I haven't finished yet! Haha.~**

**~I hope you like it. I tried to add in some of the stuff to explain what the girls look like without making a character introduction and you can find out more about their personalities as you read!~  
**

**~Oh, and yes, I have come up with an ending to this fanfic, so that's what the last bit of this chapter is about. No spoilers, though!~  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(I own all OC's. I do not own any LOTR Characters.)

"I never thought food could be that good!" Kayla commented on the new restaurant she and her two best friends were walking home from

"I'm stuffed!" Lily agreed brightly.

"Not too full for ice cream, right?" Katherine asked, knowing her twin sister. Kayla was sleeping over at the twins' house tonight to celebrate the summer break.

"You know me. I'm never to full for ice cream," Lily laughed.

"Whoa, wait, look!" Kayla pointed up at the sky in wonder.

"A shooting star," Katt said curiously.

"Make a wish!" Lily exclaimed excitedly, shutting her eyes tightly. _*I wish we could have more adventure and excitement in our life. This place is boring! Something new.* _She wished in her mind.

"What did you wish for?" Kayla asked eagerly.

"I can't tell! It won't come true if I do!" Lily replied.

"Aw, just tell me!" Kayla whined.

"Nope!" Lily said simply.

"Quit your bickering and come on!" Katt chuckled softly and the all walked inside to enjoy the rest of the night of their sleepover.

(Such a short chapter, Sorry! It will get longer, I promise. :) Thanks for reading!)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is finally here! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading if you did!

(I do not own LOTR characters, but I do own mine. Thank ya!)

~The next morning~

Katt awoke to unfamiliar voices Two of them

"Two hobbits and a woman!" One said.

_Hobbits?_ Katt thought, confused.

"I wonder why they're out here all by themselves," The other added.

Katt opened her eyes to see two faces peering down at her and her friends. One with curly, dark brown hair and liquid blue eyes. The other with lighter brown hair, also curly, and hazel eyes.

"Oh, she's awake!" The brown-eyed one sighed with relief.

Katt sat up, confused.

"Lily! Kayla! Get up!" She ordered.

Immediately Lily sat up. Looking down at her were the most beautiful golden eyes she'd ever seen.

"Hi," She whispered with a shy smile.

"Hello there," He replied in a friendly tone. "I'm Samwise Gamgee, but everyone just calls me Sam," He added brightly.

"I'm Lily," She said, louder and more confident this time.

"Where the heck are we?" Kayla asked, extremely confused.

"The Shire. You are a hobbit, shouldn't you know?" The darker-haired one asked curiously.

"Hobbits?" Lily asked and stood up.

"Lily! You're so short!" Katt exclaimed with a small chuckle.

Lily looked down in surprise. She was about half the size she usually was!

"Yes, hobbits are short," Sam said, now just as confused as the others.

Kayla sighed, still lying down on the ground. "Why are we here?"

"Kayla, you're short, too!" Lily laughed, ignoring her question.

"What?" Kayla jumped up from lying down, bumping heads with the darker haired hobbit. Katt started laughing, and Lily sooned joined in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," The hobbit backed away, rubbing his forehead. "I'm Frodo Baggins, by the way." He smiled slightly.

"Yea, that's alright. Mostly my fault," Kayla said, then remembered why she jumped up in the first place. "Wait! Am I really short? Oh my GOSH! I already wasn't that tall, now I'm even shorter?" Kayla continued to rant on about her height.

"K.K. Calm down," Katt said gently. She sighed and shook her head.

Lily all of a sudden burst out laughing. Sam jumped at the sudden noise then chuckled when he realized what it was.

"She does that sometimes. She's weird," Katt explained.

"Sorry, remembering how Kayla was freaking out about her height," Lily said after she calmed down, embarrassed. "So, where are you guys going?" She asked the two.

Frodo hesitated. "We're leaving the Shire," he replied finally.

"An adventure" Lily guessed, now suspecting what might have brought them here.

"You could say that, yes," Sam replied. It sure felt like one to him.

"So my wish came true!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"Wish?" Kayla asked, not remembering at first. "Wait! You wished for us to go to the Shire?"

"Not exactly, no," Lily laughed nervously. Katt and Kayla looked at her suspiciously.

"Then _what _did you wish for Lily?" Katt asked.

"Well...uh..I wished that..um..we kinda...went on an..adventure?" Lily admitted hesitantly.

"You. did. _WHAT?" _Katt and Kayla shouted in unison.

Sam looked at the fighting girls in bewilderment. "Mr. Frodo, shouldn't we stop them?"

Frodo looked at the girls then noded. The two boys stepped in between the three girls and tried to calm them down. After a while, they succeeded.

Katt's face brightened up with an idea. "Hey, Frodo, Sam. Do you think we could come along with you? We don't know much about this place," She said.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll get to beat the crap out of something," Kayla smiled at the thought of kicking bad guy butt.

Sam glanced at Frodo, hesitating. Most women didn't participate in adventures. Frodo just shrugged, smiling. The three looked tough enough for it.

"Alright," Sam replied.

"But you must not mention you know a Baggins. I am Mr. Underhill to everyone but us," Frodo told them.

The girls were curious as to why he would change his name, but they shrugged it off for now, nodding.

Then they set out. Out into the - No, a - world unknown. To every one of them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! :D

(I do not own any LOTR characters, but I do own mine. Thank ya!)

So the 5 set off and soon arrived at a large cornfield. Lily turned round when she noticed that Sam had stopped at the edge of the field.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"If I take one more step," he started, "it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Lily smiled softly. He was so cute.

"Come on, Sam," She said and walked over to him, taking his hand in hers and walking with him.

They walked through the corn when suddenly they realized they couldn't see Frodo or the others.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called frantically.

"Kayla! Katt!" Lily shouted in the same tone.

The three poked their heads out from around the corner, puzzled by the shouting.

"We thought we'd lost you!" Lily explained.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked.

"It's just something Gandalf said," Sam said quietly.

_Gandalf?_ Lily thought.

"What did he say?" Frodo asked expectantly.

"'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee!' And I don't mean to," Sam replied softly.

"Sam, we're still in the Shire! What could possibly happen?" Frodo smiled.

Suddenly, all five of them were knocked over by a pair of hobbits.

"Frodo? Merry! It's Frodo Baggins!" A hobbit with red-brown, curly hair smiled, looking to his light brown haired friend, supposedly Merry.

"Hello Frodo!" Merry grinned.

"Get off him!" Sam pulled the other hobbit off of Frodo. "Frodo. Are you alright?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked sternly.

Both Sam and Frodo's questions were ignored..

"Hold this," Merry pushed a bundle of vegetables into Sam's arms.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crops!" Sam accused.

The sounds of barking and yelling were getting closer. Merry, Katt, and Frodo took off running while the red-haired one grabbed the arm of the one nearest to him, Kayla, and dashed after them.

"Whoa!" Kayla yelled as she was pulled along.

Lily and Sam were left to wonder what all just happened. When they realized, they turned round and darted after the others, Farmer Maggot close on their heels.

Frodo and Merry skidded to a stop, barely in time before falling down at steep hill. Pippin, Kayla, and Katt managed to stop as well. When Sam and Lily caught up, however, they ran right into all of them, making them all fall. When they got to the bottom, the red-haired one barely caught himself from landing on Kayla. His face was inches from hers. Kayla's cheeks felt hot as she looked up at him,

"Oh, I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Pippin!" He looked at her curiously for a second. "You have pretty eyes," He added innocently.

"Get off of me!" Kayla shouted and, when he did, she jumped up and ran over to Katt. "Katt! My face feels all hot! What's going on?" She asked frantically.

"You're blushing," Katt smirked.

"I don't blush," Kayla protested.

"Well, you are," Katt countered.

Soon, an argument broke out. Lily sighed as vshe watched the two girls fight over nothing.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Frodo was standing on the road, looking ahead while the other boys were eagerly picking mushrooms.

"I think we should get off the road," Frodo suggested

He was ignored.

"Hey, look! A cloaked guy riding a horse with red eyes," Lily pointed far up ahead.

"Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo shouted.

Kayla and Katt finally stopped their bickering and ran with the othersr, jumping under a giant tree root just in time. Lilly was practically sitting on Sam, but was too scared that she'd make a sound if she moved. He pulled her close so she wouldn't be seen. Kayla buried her face in Pippin's shoulder, hoping the riding wouldn't find them. Frodo peeked up in between two roots and saw the hooves of a black horse. The rider jumped off his horse, his steel boots hitting the ground with a clank. He looked over the root, but fortunately didn't see them because they were huddled underneath it.

Suddenly, Katt noticed Frodo close his eyes, holding something he had taken from his pocket. She saw a glint of gold before Sam snapped him back to reality with a nudge. Frodo slipped the...thing back into his pocket.

Merry was responsible for the bright idea of throwing the bag of mushrooms to the side, making a loud thump. The rider's swerved his head to look that way, then mounted his horse again and galloped off.

"Well, that was close," Lily muttered when she was sure the rider was gone. She smiled brightly, but not because the rider had left, but because Sam was still holding her close to him.

"Yea, a little too close," Kayla agreed, then noticed Pippin's arms around her waist. Her face heated up again. Kayla sat still.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Pippin asked politely.

"Kayla."

"What?"

"My name. I'ts Kayla. And yes, I'm fine," She stood up and looked over the root. "But I say we run before it comes back."

3rd chapter done! I hope you liked the bit o' romance there ;D. LOL Well, anyways, please review! I like advice and critique and to know how you like it so far! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

~~Chapter 4 Finally!~~

~~Happy 4th of July! If you're American. Which you might not be...Happy whatever the last holiday you've had :D Sorry for taking so long to update! and you probably don't want to read this and you just want me to start the chapter...KAY!~~

~~~I do not own any LOTR characters, but I do own my charries. :D~~~

Frodo stopped behind a tree, peeking out to see if anyone was following them. Nothing.

Now that they'd been running for a while and nothing was actually pursuing them, Pippin thought it high time to take a rest and ask about these black riders.

"What was that?" He asked Frodo, who seemed the most frightened one, but the hobbit did not reply.

"That Rider was looking for something," Merry tried, "Or someone...Frodo?"

Frodo looked back at Merry before ignoring what he said and saying, "Sam, Lily, Kayla, Katt, and I have to leave the Shire. We must get to Bree."

Merry examined Frodo's serious face before replying to his friend. "We can take the Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me."

They all stood and got ready to start the never-ending running again when they heard a cold, spine-chilling cry. That's when the rider appeared in front of them.

"Run!" Frodo shouted and they all scurried after Merry down the hill; all except Frodo. The rider was blocking his path but, fortunately, he was soon able to dodge it, dashing down the hill.

"Frodo!" Katt exclaimed from the raft. Sam, then Lily, jumped aboard.

Everyone was there except poor Frodo, who frantically jumped the fence, running toward the pier with 5 riders close behind. They untied the raft from the post and it started to float off as Frodo jumped. Sam caught his hand as he barely made it.

The riders reined their horses to a stop at the edge of the pier, again sounding their horrible screeching call.

Suddenly, there was a scream, then a splash.

"Kayla!" Pippin shouted and reached out to help her back onto the raft.

"Cold...Get me out!" Kayla shouted, reaching up blindly.

Pippin took both her hands and pulled her out of the water and safely on the ferry.

"Now I'm wet," Kayla stated simply, pouting.

"Oh really?" Lily suppressed a laugh.

Kayla punched her in the shoulder.

"OW!" Lily complained and Sam quickly went to her side to console her.

Kayla shivered as she glared at Lily. Pippin sat next to her, trying to warm her up.

**~Later~**

They arrived at Bree finally and, of course, it was raining..hard. Which, as rain does, left them all soaking wet.

Pippin laid his cloak around Kayla's shoulders to try and warm her, though it probably wouldn't work much since the cloak was wet, too...

"Th-thanks, Pippin," Kayla said anyway.

Pippin smiled brightly, for she had finally said something nice to him.

Frodo knocked on Bree's gate loudly. A high window slid opened then closed before a lower one opened. Soon the gate opened and an old man peered down at them. Well, except Katt, since she was taller than him..

"Hobbits? 6 hobbits! and a woman with them? Might I ask what business brings you to Bree?" The man asked.

"We wish to stay at the inn, Our business is our own," Frodo replied.

Lily couldn't help but wonder why Frodo was being so secret with his reason of being here. Even they didn't know why...

"I meant no offense," The man apologized then let them into the town.

The group walked down the main street until they came to an inn called the Prancing Pony. Frodo walked up to a desk. Katt scanned the inn. Mostly drunk guys. One person caught her eye, though. A hooded man in the corner, just looking at them...

"Katt...Katt!" Lily called.

Katt pulled her gaze away from the figure to look down at Lily.

"We're going to the bar! Come on!"

Katt followed the hobbits, wondering about the figure in the corner, though she didn't dare look again, afraid he might still be staring at them. She shrugged the mysterious man out of her mind as she sat next to Lily at the bar.

~~OOO, I wonder who the mysterious man is... o.o I'm sure if you're reading this you like LOTR which means you probably know...but still...SUSPENSE! :D Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll try to update very soon and more frequently. I'm not promising, though, because I'm kind of a procrastinator _ Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. You Aragorn fans: He's coming soon! Next chapter probably since they're in Bree and everything. :P~~

~~Please Review I love to see how you like it!~~


	6. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

~SOOO sorry for taking so long to make a new chapter. I've been vacationing and sleeping and stuff. Also, I have to share the computer with my siblings now, so I hardly get on. Thanks so much for your patience!~

~OCs belong to me, but LOTR charries do not! x3~

The friends sat at the bar. Frodo, Sam, and Pippin each had a half pint of beer while the girls nibbled on bread and cheese. Then, Merry sat beside Pippin with a large cup, filled to the brim with beer. Pippin stared in awe.

"What's that?" He asked

"This, my friend, is a pint!" Merry replied with a grin.

"It comes in pints?!" Pippin exclaimed, then his expression turned to one of determination. "I'm getting one."

Pippin quickly left his seat and went to order one.

"You had a whole half already!" Sam pointed out.

"Yea! We don't need you drunk, Pippin!" Lily agreed, but the hobbit wasn't listening.

They both sighed simultaneously. Kayla suppressed a laugh as Pippin jumped onto the bar stool eagerly.

Katt glanced at the figure again. He seemed to be looking their way.

"That fellow's done nothin' but stare at you since we arrived," Sam told Frodo, nodding to the man in the corner.

Frodo looked at the figure out of the corner of his eyes. He was indeed looking that way, his face concealed by a hod as he smoked his pipe silently.

"Excuse me," Frodo said, politely getting Mr. Butterbur's attention as he walked by. "That man in the corner, who is he?"

"He's one of them rangers," Butterbur replied. "Dangerous folk they are- wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider."

"Strider," Frodo said to himself, looking again to the cloaked man.

Some urge caused Frodo to take the golden object from his pocket again and twirl it around his fingers, closing his eyes as he had before.

"Baggins.." a voice whispered continually, gradually growing louder and sharper until..

"Baggins!" Came a drunk Pippin from the bar. "Sure, I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side, and my third cousin, twice removed on his fathers side, if you follow me."

Katt noticed the figure sit up as if something caught his attention. He seemed to be listening intently to the hobbit's words. Kayla, seeing Frodo's surprised expression, remembered he didn't want his last name known.

"Shut it, Pippin!" She shouted, but it was too late.

"Pippin!" Frodo grabbed Pippin's sleeve to snap him back to his senses.

"Steady on, Frodo!" Pippin was still completely clueless.

That's when Frodo stumbled on someone's boot and fell back, involuntarily flinging the object from his hand into the air. Kayla saw the object as a golden ring just before Frodo disappeared. Pippin looks down at where his friend was, extremely confused. The girls were surprised, and Katt noticed the Strider guy lower his pipe, alarmed. She looked around for an explanation of some kind of illusion and for the awed silence in the room to become laughter, but nothing happened. Except when she looked back at the man, he was gone.

Meanwhile, Frodo was having a terrible time, of course. He seemed to be surrounded by a shadowy fog when a giant orb, lidless, stared down at him, wreathed in fire. The Eye of Sauron.

"You cannot hide! I see you! There is no life in the void. Only death!" A powerful voice boomed.

Frodo backed away, terrified. He managed to get under a table and he pulled the ring off. Not a second later did Strider grab him from behind, pulling him up the stairs.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. 'Underhill'," Strider said, his voice hinted with anger as he opened the door to an empty room, tossing Frodo in. He shut the door behind them. Frodo stumbled from the force, then fell to his knees, but he quickly stood again, turning to face the man, putting his back to the wall.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked cautiously.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed."

Strider walked to the window, putting the candles out.

"I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely," Strider lowered his hood, looking back to the frightened hobbit with keen, angry eyes, "That is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" Frodo demanded, though his voice quavered slightly.

"Are you frightened?" Strider answered the question with his own.

"..Yes," Frodo admitted after a bit of hesitation.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

Suddenly, the door burst open. Strider turned quickly, drawing a steel sword. Sam, fists clenched and ready to fight; Merry, wielding a candlestick; and Pippin, with a chair, stood at the entrance.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam shouted.

Strider sheathed his blade with a small smile.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

The three girls peeked around the corner. "You guys done, right?" Lily asked.

"You're late," Pippin noted.

"Late?! I know we're late, Pippin! We didn't want to romp up the stairs so the whole inn could know we're up to something!" Kayla explained, matter-of-factually.

"The little one does have a point," Strider agreed.

"Don't-" Katt started to say, but it was too late. Strider looked at Katt as if just noticing the woman, who had remained silent the whole time. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his shin.

"I am NOT SHORT!" Kayla yelled angrily, aiming for another kick.

Katt quickly pulled her away before she could strike again.

"Don't mention her height," Katt finished her sentence from before, struggling to hold back the furious hobbit. Strider, surprised, just nodded.

"Hey hey hey, hold up," Lily interrupted, remembering the conversation from earlier. "Who's coming and what wizard?"

~Ah, Kayla and her fury. Hope you liked that chapter! Go ahead and give me reviews yelling at me for how long it took to make this kinda short chapter, I know. I'll try very hard to make chapters more frequently now. :D Please review and stuff. Thank you for reading! **I love yuuu!** 3~


	7. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

~I do not own LOTR characters, but I do own mine!(I just remembered what these things are called. This is a Disclaimer!..right? ^.^)~

I'm so sorry for taking so long AGAIN! Go ahead and kill me if you hate me now. D: I'll make sure this chapter is super duper long.

After Strider explained the situation, again, the hobbits went to bed. There being only 4 beds, Sam held onto Lily tightly, and Kayla fell asleep against Pippin's chest, his arms around her.

"Look! How cute!" Katt cooed. Strider glanced at her weirdly. "What? I've never seen Kayla so calm or Lily so still," She explained. Strider turned back to the window.

Below, in the hobbits' real room, Strider could her a blood-curdling shriek and the knocking over of furniture. Frodo sat up in his bed, unable to sleep. Sam jumped awake at the noise, causing Lily to sit up when he moved.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled.

"What's going on?" Lily asked and lied back down next to Sam, looking at Strider.

"The riders found our disguise," Sam explained gently.

"what are they?" Frodo asked softly.

"They used to be men," Strider replied. "great kings of men. Until one day, Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question and, one by one, fell into darkness." Strider paused to let them take it in, then went on. "They are the Nazgul. The Ringwraiths of Cirith Ungol. Neither living, nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

"They sound like nine Freddie Krugars," Lily blurted out.

"Who?" Merry asked.

"Freddie Krugar from Nightmare on Elm Street," Lily explained. "His daughter was taken from him and put into an orphanage. He wanted revenger, so he killed all the children on Elm Street. The police couldn't catch him, so they let him go. The parents of the dead children tied him up in a factory and set it on fire. He swore to have his revenge on their children. Now, for every soul Freddie kills, he gets stronger."

"Oh," Everyone nodded, though they were still very confused and a little creeped out.

Suddenly, Kayla, who they didn't even know was awake, starting singing a rather creepy song.

"9, 10, FREDDIE Krugar comes again!" She tiptoed up behind Katt and pounced on her when she sung "Freddie", making Katt scream and grab onto Strider. Kayla burst out laughing.

"Kayla!" Katt complained and quickly let go of Strider, her cheeks turning red.

"Sorry," Katt said to Strider, embarrassed. He nodded with a hint of a smile.

"Now we're even. You're face is red, too. Ha!" Kayla shouted in triumph.

"Shut up!" Katt shouted.

"Hey!" Lily decided to take command this time. "You're going to bring the evil Nazgul people up here, and I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel like being killed by those ugly things."

They sighed and stopped their bickering.

"We should get packing," Strider suggested.

Strider and Katt walked ahead as the 6 hobbits stayed behind with Bill, the pony.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo called ahead.

"Into the wild," Strider answered simply without turning back.

"How do we know this 'Strider' is a friend of Gandalf's?" Merry asked Frodo in a hushed voice, eying Strider suspiciously.

"I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler," Frodo whispered back.

"He's foul enough," Merry stated. Katt looked back to glare at him for a second, then Merry kept his mouth shut.

"we have no choice but to trust him," Frodo replied softly.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam sighed, walking in between Frodo and Lily.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond," Strider replied.

"He can hear all we're saying?" Kayla asked, surprised.

"Did you hear that?" Sam said, ignoring Kayla. "We're going to see the Elves!"

"Elves? There are Elves too?" Lily asked.

"Yes. They're tall, and beautiful, and sing the most lovely of songs," Sam said excitedly.

"Those don't sound like any of Santa's elves," Kayla said.

Strider and Katt noticed that the hobbits weren't behind them. Retracing their steps, they found them unpacking their things.

"We do not stop until nightfall," Strider pointed out.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin protested. Kayla nodded beside him.

"You've already had it," Strider said.

"We've had on, yes, but what about _second_ breakfast?" Pippin continued, confident he had won the argument now.

"Yep. I had no idea what it was, either, but I'm hungry, so I didn't complain," Lilly added with a smile.

Strider shook his head and continued on his way with Katt beside him.

"But I'm _hungry!_" Kayla complained loudly.

"We might not want to get her angry," Katt warned. Strider sighed and got some apples from his pack, throwing them back over the hill.

Kayla caught it with ease.

"Softball pays off, huh, Katt?" Kayla smiled. Pippin looked at Kayla, confused, when, suddenly, an apple hit him on the head. Kayla couldn't help but laugh. Merry caught the third, and Lily, the fourth.

"Softball?" Frodo asked.

"It's a sport. Don't worry about it," Lily assured him.

"They reluctantly packed their things and continued on.

They walked up to a marshy bog.

"Wet. Dirty," Kayla complained. (OOC: She seems to complain a lot, eh? To Kayla: Please don't hit me! You know who you are xD)

"I'd be happy to carry you," Pippin said politely.

"Aw, really? That's so sweet Pippin!" Kayla smiled.

"Just hop on my back," Pippin returned the smile.

Kayla did as she was told and they started into the mud.

"Who is that and what did she do with Kayla," Katt muttered, surprised at Kayla's bright smile and cheery attitude.

"If you wish, Lily, I'll carry you," Sam offered.

"Are you kidding? This is great!" Lily laughed and jumped in a puddle, spraying muddle water everywhere.

"Blegh!" Kayla exclaimed.

Sam just laughed along with Lily and walked beside her.

They walked deeper into the marshes and, as if on cue, mosquitoes began to eat them alive.

"What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" Merry exclaimed as he splashed around in the mud. Pippin shrugged, causing him to lose his grip on Kayla and his balance at the same time. He fell face forward into the murky water, Kayla falling along with him.  
He quickly pulled himself up, shaking his head to get the water out of his ears and nose.

"So sorry, Kayla, I-" Pippin started to explain.

"It's alright," Kayla interrupted, trying to clean herself up. "it wasn't your fault."

"It looks like Kayla has a soft spot for Pippin," Lily noticed, watching from a couple yards back.

"Lucky guy," Sam said sarcastically, rubbing the shoulder where Kayla had numerously punched. Lily giggled softly and put an arm around Sam.

That night, Katt woke to soft, smooth singing.

"That's a beautiful song. My mother used to sing something like that to us. But it was in English," Katt said, causing Strider to jump. She didn't know what language that song was in, but it was lovely.

"What song?" Strider asked, curious about the woman's history, traveling with 6 hobbits.

"It's called 'What Hurts the Most.' It's a sad song about watching someone you love leave and when they do, you realize that you loved them," She explained.

"May I hear some of it? I've never heard of such a song."

Katt smiled softly and nodded.

"What hurts the most

Was being so close

having so much to say

and watchin' you walk away.

Never knowin'

What could've been

And not seein' that loving you..

Is what I was tryin' to do.." She sang softly.

"I've never heard a song like that. It's beautiful," Strider said with a small smile. "Now get some sleep."

Katt smiled, grateful that the darkness covered up her blush. She pull her blanket around her and shut her eyes.

After the next day's long travel, they arrived at the foot of a hill with what looked like a crown of ruin at the top.

"This was the great watchtower Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight," Strider explained as they climbed the staircase. They all sat at a ledge on the side of the hill.

"These," Strider said, laying out 6 short swords and one, long steel sword in front of them, "are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

"Oo! Yay! Fightin' time!" Kayla first grabbed at the longsword, but Katt snatched it away from her. She sighed and took a short sword.

Lily was more hesitant about taking one of the swords, for she was terrified of fighting, being very clumsy and pretty much useless.

Strider started to turn to start his look around the place.

"You're going alone?" Katt called after him.

"yes," Strider replied simply, not looking back.

"But-" Katt started, but he'd already turned the corner. "Strider," She sighed and hurried after him. "I don't care if you're a ranger and you've practically lived in the wild. The worst time to be wandering around alone is now. Especially at night," She argued.

"Why is it worse at night?" Strider asked.

"I don't know!" Katt replied. "Everyone just says, 'Don't go wandering around at night!' It's just scarier!" She added, feeling ridiculous. Strider smiled slightly.

"My point is, you aren't going alone," Katt said sternly.

"If you really wish to come, be my guest," Strider finally replied and they went to explore the watchtower.

Lily sat by the campfire thoughtfully.

"Are you sure it's okay to have a fire?" She asked, for the third time.

"I agree. it would be awfully easy for Nazgul to see us with the light and smoke," Kayla nodded from beside Lily.

"Just a midnight snack," Pippin assured them.

"My tomato's burst," Merry complained.

"Can I have some bacon?" Pippin asked.

"Okay. Want some tomatoes, Sam?" Merry asked after handing Pippin some bacon.

Soon, Frodo woke up from the light of the fire.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"Tomatoes, sausages, and nice, crispy bacon," Merry replied, satisfied.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo!" Sam said happily.

"We told them not to!" Kayla pointed out as she ate a piece of bacon.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo stepped on the fire to extinguish it.

"Ah, that's nice. Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin said sarcastically.

"It's okay, Pip-" Kayla started, but was interrupted.

Lily jumped as the familiar shriek sounded in the distance.

"Nevermind, things are definitely not okay," Kayla corrected herself.

They all stood, drawing their swords. Frodo motioned toward the staircase and they ran up them.

They all got into a circle, facing outward, with their swords in hand. Everyone looked terrified, except Kayla, who had a gleam in her eye and a hint of a smile. The riders surrounded them. They were closing in when Kayla finally lunged forward toward one with a battle cry. The clash of metal rang through their ears as the ringwraith blocked the strike and pushed Kayla aside.

"Kayla!" Pippin shouted, worried, but he stayed in front of Frodo. He knew they were really looking for Frodo. Pippin and Merry held their swords in front of them as they shielded Frodo. Nine riders neared them.

"Back, you devils!" Sam yelled as he ran toward them.

"Yea! What he said!" Lily ran after him.

Lily jabbed at the Ring Wraith in front of her. The Wraith shoved her to the side. She stumbled and fell, her head hitting a rock.

Sam gritted his teeth and began to fight harder, but it was no use. The rider knocked Sam's sword away and pushed him aside roughly.

Now it was only Merru and Pippin. They stood in front of Frodo, trying to look brave and strong, but their eyes showed otherwise.

"Go Pippin!" Kayla shouted like a cheerleader. She had twisted her ankle and was no use in fighting. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry, trying to give us a little hope," She shrugged.

The riders weren't looking for them, though. They pushed through them to Frodo.

Frodo backed away slowly, dropping his sword. He stumbled and fell, fear obvious in his eyes. His hands groped at his pocket, taking out the Ring. He slipped it on his finger and...disappeared.

~Sorry for the sudden cut off of the chapter, but my sister's kicking me of. i'll go ahead and post this because you are all probably mad at me. At least it's long, eh? :D~


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Yay!

* * *

No one could see, but Frodo was struggling against the power of the Nazgul, who looked like ghosts of kings when he had the Ring on. The ring was pulling against his strength toward the tallest and mightiest of the Ringwraiths. Frodo, pulling with all his might, finally managed to win the strange game of tug-of-war. Angry, the Ringwraith drew a wicked dagger.

"Frodo!" Kayla yelled, throwing herself on top of him, the dagger stabbing her in the stomach.

"Kayla!" Pippin ran over to her with tears in his eyes.

Then Strider came. Katt had heard the shriek and they both hurried back.

He wielded a sword and a torch, lighting riders on fire while blocking blocking their strikes with the sword. Soon, all the riders had been driven off the hill, their cloaks ablaze.

"Strider!" Pippin shouted, kneeling beside Kayla.

Katt ran over to her, Strider following.

"Kayla," Katt whispered.

"You're late," Kayla struggled to brighten the mood a bit.

Katt smiled slightly through her tears.

Strider examined the dagger, watching as the blade turned to dust and blew away with the wind.

"She's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Strider explained. "This is beyond my skill to heal. She needs Elvish medicine."

He picks Kayla and proceeds to leave Amon Sul.

"Hurry!" He commanded.

Sam helped Lily up, who was barely containing herself.

"She can't die," She whispered, holding onto Sam, sobbing.

"She'll be okay," Sam said softly to console Lily.

Katt helped Sam with Lily.

"Kayla's strong. You know her. No Morgul blade will defeat her," Katt assured her with a small smile. The last thing Lily needed was to see Katt cry as well.

Lily nodded, her face red from crying.

"She's going cold!" Sam told Strider, looking at Kayla, who's face was ghost white.

"Is she going to die?" Pippin asked, tear rolling down his cheeks again.

"She's passing into the shadow world. She will soon become a wraith like them," Strider said softly.

Kayla gasped as a shriek sounded in the distance.

"They're close," Merry said.

Frodo sat beside Kayla guiltily.

Strider motioned Sam over.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" He asked.

"Athelas?" Sam asked, confused.

"Kingsfoil," Strider corrected himself.

"Kingsfoil...aye, it's a weed," Sam replied.

"it may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider said, and they both split up with torches to find it.

Lily, Katt, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin all sat with Kayla.

Strider found the plant and pulled out a small knife to cut it. However, after he cut the weed, a sword was put to his throat.

"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" An angelic voice asked smugly.

* * *

"Kayla!" Lily said sternly. "You are going to be alright! You're too strong to let this stupid thing kill you. Without you, things wouldn't be as exciting! Plus, you're funny when you're angry!" Lily ranted on, tears stinging her eyes.

A light fell upon all of them as they looked up. A beautiful, tall woman with silky, dark hair and brown eyes came into view. She spoke in a language they couldn't understand, then she knelt beside Kayla, ignoring the others.

"Who is she?" Merry asked in awe.

"She's an elf," Sam smiled softly.

Strider followed behind the woman and also knelt beside Kayla. He was carrying a plant and he put it to Kayla's wound. Kayla gritted her teeth, the medicine obviously stinging.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asked, her voice coming out as just a whisper.

"It will help," Strider replied, "Though it might sting a little."

"A little?!" Kayla said angrily.

"She's fading. She's not going to last. We must get her to my father. I've been looking for you for two days," The elf said.

"Where are you taking her?" Merry asked.

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know," The elf said to Strider.

Strider picked Kayla up and mounted her on the elf's white horse.

Strider spoke to the elf in the same language she had spoken with before. They spoke back and forth for a moment.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.

The elf finally spoke in English, "I do not fear them."

"I don't care who you fear! My friend needs help and if no one takes her, I'll jump on that horse and go myself! I don't even know where you're going or where that would be anyway. Wouldn't it be a great time to get lost?" Katt said angrily.

They both looked at Katt, then Strider talked to the elf, in the strange language, then in English, "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!"

"Thank you," Katt huffed.

The elf, Arwen, galloped off.

"What are you doing?! The wraiths are still out there!" Lily shouted.

* * *

~Short chapter, but two in a row! That's good, right? ^.^ Enjoy!~

~Please Review and stuff! Thanks for reading!~


	9. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8!~

~Okay, I'm a very stupid person. It just hit me today that the Ringwraiths wouldn't be chasing Kayla since Frodo was not with them. RAWRR! So bear with me, guys. They're just gonna follow her anyway for some reason. :P Very sorry for being an idiot.~

* * *

Kayla bounced up and down on the horse as Arwen held her in place, so she wouldn't fall off. Kayla could see the riders getting closer, but she was too tired to be scared.

"I'm sleepy," She mumbled, slurring her words together.

"Come on Kayla. You must stay awake," Arwen encouraged, but her voice kept getting further and further away. "No, Kayla, Don't give in. Not now. Not-" Was the last thing she heard before her head fell against the horse, unconscious.

* * *

"Where am I?" Kayla said groggily

"You are in the house of Elrond. And it's 10 o' clock in the morning, on October 24th, if you want to know," An old, wise voice replied.

She opened her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Gandalf, you might have heard of my name. It is good to see you well, Kayla," He said with a smile.

"I'm glad to be well, too. That thing really hurt," She sat up against the pillow, wincing as the wound was sore.

Just then, Lily came into the room, holding a glass filled to the brim with water. She was holding it with two hands to keep it from spilling. When she looked up to see Kayla awake, though, she dropped the cup and ran over to her. "Oh my gosh! You're awake! We were so worried," She said, hugging her friend tightly. She then turned, remembering the water. "Well, I got that for you when you woke up...Oops." She looked around for something to clean the water up with. Kayla laughed softly. Two elves walked in and kindly cleaned up the mess.

"Sorry..Thank you," Lily said, feeling bad for making them clean it up.

Then the other hobbits, Katt, and Aragorn came in. Katt was grinning. Pippin ran up to Kayla, tackling her with a big hug.

"It's so good to see you better, Kayla!" Pippin looked at her with a big smile.

"Yea so am-" Kayla was interrupted when Pippin kissed her. In front of everyone. He pulled away quickly and, again, Kayla's whole face turned bright red. Everyone was almost as shocked as Kayla was.

"Out! Out! Time to get Kayla dressed and cleaned up," Three tall, beautiful women came in and shooed everyone out, except for a dazed Kayla who still sat in her bed.

"Wait. Do what now?" She asked when she realized what the elves had said. She was a little scared of what the girly-dressed elves would do to her.

"Just get you dressed in something sensible and do your beautiful hair," They replied cheerfully.

Kayla's eyes widened as they led her to a chair and began their work on her hair.

* * *

Kayla looked at herself in a tall mirror. She was dressed in a simple, yet beautiful pink dressed, and her hair had beads woven in it.

"You look gorgeous," One elf cooed.

"I look like a princess. A girly princess," Kayla said with disgust filling her tone.

"Yes. It's lovely," Another smiled.

"Whatever," Kayla sighed. "I'm just glad you're done. Can I leave now?"

"Yes, of course," They said brightly, and she left the room to explore the beautiful city of Rivendell.

She looked around at the gorgeous nature and scenery of the town when she turned a corner and walked straight into the person she prayed she wouldn't see. Not only because she was dressed like some kind of Barbie doll, but also because of what happened earlier..

Pippin looked at her in awe, surprised to see her dressed like that.

"uh, sorry," Kayla stepped back, embarrassed.

"Sorry?" Pippin asked with a small smile. "You look beautiful," He added softly.

* * *

~Sorry I stopped there, I finished copying out of my composition book. Hurray! If you didn't know, I wrote most of this in a composition book when I couldn't get on the computer. So all of these chapters I was just copying from my book. But I'm out of my book now, so I don't have to look back and forth! Yay! I'm too tired to think of what to type right now, though. But another chapter! That's three in a row! Isn't that called Turkey or something? Well, in bowling...I think.. Whatever, please Review and stuff! Byeee!~


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Yay!

~I've decided I'mma do a chapter a week. I'm only doing one because I can't get online on weekdays due to school and stuff. So..Enjoy!~

Diclaimer: I do not own LOTR or it's characters.

* * *

Pippin took Kayla's hand and looked at his feet hesitantly. He looked back to her and pulled her close, his face in her hair. He smiled softly at the scent of strawberries.

"P-Pippin?" Kayla asked, surprised as he pulled her to him. Her face was bright red, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. They both stood their silently, just enjoying each others company.

"Hey, Pip- Is that Kayla?!" Merry asked when he turned the corner and saw Kayla in a dress.

Embarrassed, they both stepped away from each other.

"Yes, it's me. Why? Got a comment?" Kayla asked, her aggressive attitude reappearing.

"No..Not that you look bad, I mean," Merry struggled to find something to say that wouldn't get him punched. "Pippin, Bilbo's here," He quickly changed the subject.

Pippin smiled. "Did you tell Frodo?" He asked, knowing his friend would be happy to see him.

"Yes. He's with him now," Merry replied.

"Someone else I don't know," Kayla pointed out.

Pippin started to explain who Bilbo was when Katt and Lily rounded the corner.

"Hey, Pippin, have you seen- Kayla, you're in a dress," Lily said, surprised when she saw Kayla.

"Hm, I didn't notice," Kayla said sarcastically.

"Why is it so weird that she's wearing a dress? Most girls do," Sam said from beside Lily.

"Not where we're from. I haven't seen her in a dress since kindergarten," Lily explained.

"Kindergarten?" Sam asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"It's a place where kids go to mostly color and play," Lily replied.

"Oh," Sam nodded, wondering where the three girls _were_ from.

"I wanna go see Frodo. Come on, Pippin," Kayla grabbed Pippin and started walking in a random direction.

"They make a cute couple," Katt commented.

"I heard that, Moron!" Kayla yelled from down the hall.

Lily and Katt started giggling.

* * *

"Why does Frodo get to go and not us?" Lily complained.

"He carried the Ring this far. He has some involvement in the issue," Katt explained.

"It still isn't fair," Lily huffed.

The "secret'' meeting was about to start.

"We could still go," Lilly said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh no, Lily has a plan," Katt said, all too familiar with that face.

Sam, who had been walking with them silently, waited anxiously to hear Lily's plan.

_Meanwhile_

"Pippin! Come on! The council's about to start!" Merry said as he burst into the room.

"You two were invited and I wasn't?" Kayla asked.

"No, of course we weren't invited," Pippin laughed.

"But we're still going," Merry shrugged like it was everyday that he sneaked into secret meeting.

"I wanna go,"Kayla said simply, standing up.

"Come on, then. We're gonna be late," Merry said and they all hurried to the meeting.

* * *

Sam and Lily said behind a small bush. Being hobbits, they could sit comfortably. Katt, however, was lying in the grass to keep from being seen.

"Great plan, Lily," Katt said sarcastically.

"I know," Lily said brightly. Katt sighed.

"We forgot to tell Kayla," Lily noticed with a frown.

"You know she wouldn't be able to keep quiet," Katt pointed out. "We'll tell her about it later."

_Meanwhile_

"Man, that elf has some weird eyebrows!" KAyla pointed out as she peeked out from around the corner where they were hiding.

"That's the king of Rivendell," Pippin told her.

"Doesn't make his eyebrows look any less-"

"Sh, it's starting," Merry interrupted her.

"Strangers from distant lands. Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Morder. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom," Mr. Eyebrows said as he stood. He then gestured to a pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo seemed relieved after he put the small golden ring in the center of the pedestal. He walked back to his seat next to Gandalf.

"So it is true," A man said, intrigued as he looked at the ring.

"I got a bad feeling about him," Kayla said bluntly.

"The Doom of Men," A voice whispered from one of the members of the council.

The man that spoke before rose to address the council. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, ' Your doom is near at hand," He slowly walked toward the pedestal where the Ring was placed. "Isildur's Bane is found.."

He reaches out to the Ring slowly as if drawn to it.

"Isildur's Bane," He whispered, his fingers hovering over the golden band.

The King Elf rose suddenly. "Boromir!" He shouted sharply.

Gandalf also rose, chanting in a beautiful, but terrifying language. There seemed to be another voice, a whisper, coming from the Ring itself, sayign the same words. Thunder cracked and the sky darkened while they chanted together.

The council seemed to shrink in their seats, horrified, including the man, Boromir.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" The King said, obviously surprised and angry.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!" Gandalf explained, his voice a bit hoarse from the force of the Black Speech he had chanted. He looked at Boromir sharply before resuming his seat.

"You go, Gandalf," Kayla cheered Gandalf on in a hushed voice.

"How could a ring be that evil?" Lily asked to herself, frightened by what had just happened.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir asked as he stood again, pacing as he looked across the council.

"What? It may be pretty, but that thing could not be used for good," Kayla protested in a quiet voice.

"Long has my father," Boromir continued, "The Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy! Let us use it against him!" Boromir offered.

"You cannot wield it," Strider interrupted. "None of us can. The One Ring answer to Sauron alone. It has no other Master."

_What is Strider doing here?_ Katt thought.

"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" Boromir retorted.

A tall elf with long blond hair and ice blue eyes stood suddenly. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," The elf interrupted.

"Aragorn?" Boromir asked, obviously familiar to the name. "This..is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," The Elf pointed out.

"Who son of _who?! _Heir to the what of _what?_" Katt thought aloud. No no no. He wasn't a king. He was a ranger from Bree..right?

"I thought he was Strider," Lily said, confused.

Frodo looked equally surprised. He looked at Strider with wide eyes.

"Heir to the throne of Gondor? Merry, we met a king!" Pippin said excitedly.

"A king full of lies," Kayla pointed out.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn said in a language Katt guessed to be Elvish. The elf, Legolas, sat back down.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf agreed.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond decided.

* * *

~Another abrupt ending. Sorry. xD Hope you liked it! Please Review and whatever you people do. I love you all! Thanks for reading!~


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or its wonderful characters! 3**

* * *

A dwarf with a long, reddish beard stood. "Then what are we waiting for?" He said as he struck the Ring with his large axe. The axe shatters to pieces and the dwarf is thrown back. Frodo winces as if the attempt at destroying the Ring had caused him any pain. A faint whisper from the Ring echoed through his ears.

"Well, that wasn't too smart," Kayla pointed out.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond explained.

"That's obvious," Katt stated, wondering how a small ring could break an axe.

"The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom," Elrond went on. "Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

Another whisper came from the Ring in a dark language.

"One of you must do this," Elrond added.

The council was completely silent, none stepping forward to take the job.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir protested. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Well, he sure knows how to brighten up a room," Lilly muttered sarcastically. At least they were done with _their _adventure. She sure didn't want to go on this one.

The elf, Legolas stands again. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?" He asked sharply. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli, the dwarf, jumps to his feet. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" He asked as if the elf was unqualified for the job.

Boromir rose to his feet. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" He pointed out.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of and elf!" Gimli roared.

The rest of the elves rise along with the other dwarves and an argument breaks out.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli is heard over the commotion.

"Do you understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?!" Gandalf struggles to be heard. "None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

"This doesn't look too good," Lily noted.

Frodo seemed oblivious to the chaos around him as he stared at the Ring uneasily. He finally looks to the crowd and stands up.

"What did he say?" Lily whispered to Katt. She could see Frodo's mouth moving, but it was not heard over the arguing.

"No, Frodo. Don't," Katt replied softly.

"I will take it!" Frodo repeated, louder, and the shouting died down.

Gandalf turned around to look at Frodo.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo said, his expression determined. "Though..I do not know the way.." He added softer as everyone looked at him.

Gandalf walked to Frodo's side reassuringly. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," He said as he placed his hand gently on Frodo's shoulder.

Aragorn, who had been sitting silently, rose and also approached Frodo. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," He kneeled before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas joined the others beside Frodo.

"And my axe!" Gimli added, glancing sharply at Legolas before also joining the group.

Boromir slowly walked to Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If indeed this is the will of the Council, Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" Sam suddenly shouted, jumping up from his seat in the bushes.

"Sam!" Lily also jumped out of the bush, running to Sam's side.

Katt sighed and also stood, brushing the dirt and leaves off her clothes before moving to stand beside Lily.

"Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No indeed. It seems hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond scolded, though he had a hint of a smile.

Kayla ran from her hiding spot. "I'm coming!" She shouted. "I see someone went to the council without bothering to tell me," She looked at Katt and Lily.

"Katt said you'd be too loud!" Lily accused quickly. Without a word, Katt stepped behind Aragorn.

"Then we're coming too!" Pippin and Merry also give up their hiding place to join the group.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry added.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing!" Pippin said confidently.

"Well that rules you out, Pip," Merry concluded.

Kayla laughed softly.

"Twelve companions," Elrond said. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," He decided.

"Great!" Pippin grinned. "Where are we going?"

Kayla sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

Katt walked through the halls of Rivendell. She started around a corner when she saw Strider-wait, no, Aragorn removing weeds and overbrush from a statue of a woman. Strange characters were written in front of her, probably Elvish. Aragorn touched the woman's face lightly. Katt hid behind a pillar, curious.

Elrond walks up from behind Aragorn, speaking in Elvish.

"In her heart, you're mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate," Elrond said softly. Aragorn didn't look up from the statue. "The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

Aragorn finally looked up at Elrond with uncertainty. "I do not want that power. I never have," He replied quietly.

"You are the last of the bloodline. There is no other," Elrond reminded him.

_Never wanted to be a king? Everything about this man is a mystery. The reason he hid his name is now obvious: He didn't want to be known as the king. Isildur. The man, Boromir, said Aragorn was the heir of Isildur.. Aragorn spoke of Isildur at the Prancing Pony when he was explaining the power of the Ring. How he decided to keep it when he should have thrown it in the fire. Maybe Aragorn was ashamed.._

Katt quickly turned and left when Aragorn started walking that way. It was bad enough that she had been caught at the council with Aragorn standing right there.

"Katt!"

Katt spun around when she heard Aragorn call her. "Who? Me?" She asked like an idiot.

Aragorn smiled softly. "That is your name, right?" He asked.

"Well, yea. What's yours? Strider or Aragorn?" She teased with a small smile.

Aragorn chuckled. "I want to show you something," He said and walked with her down some halls and up a staircase.

They came upon a stone table. A cloth was laid over it, and, on that, shards of a sword.

"I told you about Isildur. These are the shards of Narsil. The blade he used when he cut the Ring from Sauron's hand," Aragorn explained.

Katt looked at the shards in awe. She stood beside him at the table, then decided to confront him about his nobility.

"Why don't you want to be king? It's not like you're going to make the same mistake Isildur did," She pointed out.

"The same blood runs through my veins. The same weakness," Aragorn replied quietly.

"And my uncle smokes, but that doesn't mean I will," Katt struggled to find a good example.

Aragorn looked at her, wondering how that had anything to do with the topic at hand.

"What I mean is, you're stronger. You know better. Maybe someday you'll face Isildur's same problem, but you can defeat it," Katt said with a soft smile.

* * *

I know, I know, I kinda rewrote that little moment with Aragorn and Arwen for Katt... Sorry Aragorn/Arwen fans, but she's probably gonna not be in this story at all... I was thinking maybe I'd do a triangle kinda thing, but I decided it probably wouldn't work. I have good reasons though. 1st: Why would Aragorn choose a human over a flawless elf? 2nd: Arwen gives up her immortality and gives Aragorn her necklace. IF he ended up falling for Katt, then what would he do at the end when she comes all the way to Gondor to be his queen? "Oops, Sorry. I like Katt. So here's your necklace back..Bye!" Yea, it would be hard to get something like that to work.

Annnyway, hope you liked that HOBBIT DAY EVE! Actually, it's 11:43, so if I just wait 20 more min. before posting, it won't be eve anymore. ^.^

Seventeen minutes later: HAPPY HOBBIT DAY EVERYONE! I would like to take this time to wish Frodo and Bilbo Baggins a very happy birthday, wherever they are. Don't forget to go barefoot and eat your breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, and supper!


	12. Chapter 11

Lily had heard about Bilbo and was eager to meet him. She followed Sam's directions to his room, but she stopped as she was about to knock when she heard voices.

"My sword, Sting. Here! Take it! Take it!" An old, excited voice said.

Lily stood on her tiptoes to peek in through the window on the door. The older hobbit, Bilbo probably, pushed a sheathed short sword into Frodo's hands.

"It's so light!" Frodo exclaimed as he unsheathed the sword to examine it.

"Yes. Made by the Elves, you know. The blade glows blue when the orcs are close. And it's times like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful!" Bilbo warned. He opened a chest and pulled out a gorgeous, shining coat of mail.

"Here's a pretty thing. Mithril! As light as a feather, and as hard as dragon scales! Let me see you put it on. Come on!" Bilbo insisted.

Lily started to look away when Frodo started undressing, but then she heard Bilbo speak again.

"Oh..M-My old ring! Oh, I sh-sh-should very much like...to hold it, one last time," He said, his eyes lit up as he looked at the Ring Frodo had around his neck.

Frodo cautiously buttoned his shirt up to conceal the Ring again.

At first, Bilbo smiled faintly, but then his eyes suddenly turned wild and he lashed out toward the Ring.

Lily jumped backward, terrified of his crazed expression. When she looked back through the window it looked like Frodo was just as startled as he stepped back quickly.  
Even Bilbo himself seemed surprised when he was once again himself.

"I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy," He said softly, looking down. "I'm sorry that you must carry this burden."

He sat on the bed, starting to cry. "I'm sorry for everything!" He whimpered.

Lily looked at the hobbit sympathetically, now understanding how serious this Ring stuff really is.

* * *

The fellowship gathered together at the exit of Rivendell. Katt could hear Sam talking to Lily about needing rope or something as she stood beside Aragorn.

"The Ring-Bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. ON you who travel with him, no oath or bond is laid, to go further than you will," Elrond addressed the fellowship.

"Is he speaking English?" Kayla wondered aloud.

"He just means we don't have to go all the way to Mount Doom. We can leave whenever we feel like it," Katt explained.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you," Elrond added as he spreads his arms out. Legolas and Aragorn bow their heads, their hands laid upon their hearts. Lily glanced around, not sure whether she should do that, too.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf looked to Frodo.

Frodo hesitantly turned around and started to walk out of the city. The path winded to the left and right.

"Mordor, Gandalf," Frodo whispered, "Is it left or right?"

"Left," Gandalf replied, and they walked that way.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short. I kinda got carried away on other things and now I gtg and omg please don't hate me. Thanks so much for reasding and I might even do two chapters next week to make up for this. BYE!


	13. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12!~

**~Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or its characters!~**

* * *

The Fellowship rested at an outstretch of the mountain. Sam cooked sausages as Boromir sparred with Pippin, Merry, and Kayla. Aragorn watched with Katt, who laughed at how Kayla swung her short-sword around violently.

"You can't just swing it around and hope you won't kill someone on your side, Kayla," Katt pointed out.

"Shut up!" Kayla protested, but she stopped her dangerous swinging.

Pippin chuckled and showed Kayla how they were doing it.

"Two, one, five. Good. Very good," Boromir noted, counting at each move of their swords.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn encouraged.

Kayla soon got the hang of it, as did Pippin and Merry.

Lily would help Sam cook, but she was terrible when it came to fire and cooking, so she sat with Gandalf and Gimli.

"If anyone was to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gimli suggested.

Lily didn't like the sound of mines. They seemed cold and dark. She looked to Gandalf for his response.

"No, Gimli," Gandalf replied to Lily's relief, "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Lily nodded, liking Gandalf's idea. Gimli huffed, but said nothing else.

"Come on. Good," Boromir said as the hobbits continued to spar.

"Agh!" Pippin said when Boromir accidentally nicked his hand.

"Sorry!" Boromir said quickly.

Pippin kicked Boromir in the shin.

"Get him!" Kayla yelled and the three hobbits tackled the man.

Boromir laughed as he fell with the hobbits on top of him.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down!" Pippin shouted.

Aragorn and Katt share an amused look before Aragorn stands up, walking toward the hobbits.

"That's enough," Aragorn said, placing a hand on Pippin and Merry's shoulders.

Kayla came up from behind and tripped Aragorn, starting the mock battle up again.

Sam noticed Legolas looking at a dark cloud getting closer.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just a whiff of cloud," Gimli assured.

Boromir, hearing the conversation, stood up. "It's moving fast...against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted when he realized what they were.

"Hide!"

"Hurry!"

Aragorn hurried to make sure everyone was out of sight.

"Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!" He shouted as everyone quickly packed their things, and Sam put out the fire. They hide under outcroppings and in bushes.

A flock of blackbirds circled the hill, cawing loudly, then turned to fly back where they had come.

The Fellowship left their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf said, looking to the huge snowy mountain which was now their path.

* * *

The fellowship trudge up the mountain through the ever falling snow. Frodo suddenly loses his footing and rolls down the slope.

"Frodo!" Lily exclaimed.

Aragorn helped the hobbit back to his feet. Frodo instinctively puts a hand to his neck to make sure the Ring was there. It was gone. He quickly turned to see it glistening in the snow. Boromir walked over to it and picked it up by it's chain, looking at it curiously.

"Boromir," Aragorn said softly.

Boromir didn't seem to hear as he looked at the Ring, his expression sad.

"It is a strange fate we should suffers so much fear and doubt," Boromir said in a soft tone, "over so small a thing...such a little thing.."

"BOROMIR!" Kayla finally shouted. "Are you deaf or something?!"

Boromir snapped out of it, looking back to the others.

"Give the Ring back to Frodo," Aragorn ordered.

Boromir walked down the slope to the Ranger, who had his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"As you wish," Boromir held out the Ring to Frodo, who grabbed it sharply.

"I care not," He added with a shrug, ruffling Frodo's hair playfully before turning to resume climbing.

Frodo looked at Boromir suspiciously.

* * *

~RAWR! My dad's kicking me off. -.- I am SO SORRY! It's short, again. I thought I'd have internet at my brother's house, but there wasn't, so I just played a bunch of Sims 3 feeling really guilty. I got home today, so I started writing. Then my dad came home and I hadn't done my chores, so I have to get off. -.- It's okay if you hate me, I guess. :(~


	14. Chapter 13

**~Chapter 12!~**

**~This will hopefully be exceptionally longer this time. Except I lost my comp. book _ I know a certain person who'll probably be mad at me for that, but I'll find it! No worries! ^.^~  
**

**~Disclaimer that I always forget to add: I do not own any LOTR characters or the story or whatever. :)~  
**

* * *

"Why do you get to walk on top of the snow?" Kayla asked Legolas jealously as she pushed through the snow, which was up to her waist.

"Elves are very light-footed," Legolas replied with a soft smile.

"Why do elves have all these cool powers. What do hobbits have except for being so short?" Kayla huffed.

"We can walk without anyone hearing us," Pippin pointed out.

"That's doing us so much good right now," Kayla said sarcastically.

Pippin just chuckled.

"here is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas shouted, turning to look back at Gandalf.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled over the growing wind.

"Who?" Lily asked, but she was not heard over the loud wind.

Rocks tumbled down the mountain, and the fellowships stand flat against the mountain face to keep avoid the onslaught.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn exclaimed through the storm. "Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf insisted. He determinedly stepped out onto the mountain's ledge, chanting in a strange language.

The raging storm didn't cease but got stronger. A bolt of lightning struck the tip of the mountain sending an avalanche of ice plunging toward the Fellowship.

Legolas pulled Gandalf away from the edge of the mountain just as the snow landed on top of them all, burying them. A moment later, they all emerged, Gimli shaking the snow out of his beard.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir suggested.

"For once, I agree with him," Kayla added, tired of the freezing cold.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn protested.

"Isenwhat?" Katt asked.

"The land Saruman rules over," Aragorn explained, wondering how the three women could know so little about things of such importance nowadays.

"Oh..Let's not go there," Katt nodded. She didn't know exactly who Saruman was, but she didn't like him.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it," Gimli suggested as he did before. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Lily looked over to Gandalf. She noticed a hint of fear in his eyes, though she couldn't think of a reason why. She didn't think a mighty wizard like Gandalf could be afraid of the dark.

"Yea, let's go," Kayla agreed. It seemed the best option so far. "Allons-y, Alonso!" She added, referencing a certain favorite TV show of hers back at modern time.

Gandalf still seemed spectacle. He looked to Frodo. "Let the Ring bearer decide," He said.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir protested loudly, standing near Pippin and Merry, who looked extremely pale and cold.

"Just hurry! I'm cold!" Kayla shouted with now chattering teeth.

"Ditto," Lily agreed, looking at Frodo for his decision.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked, ignoring the others.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo replied.

"So be it," Gandalf nodded grimly.

* * *

Gandalf beckoned to Frodo as they journeyed toward the Mines, "Frodo, come and help an old man."

Frodo hurried over to Gandalf's side.

"How's the Ring?" Gandalf looked down at the hobbit.

Frodo looked at Gandalf, not knowing how to reply.

"You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it, too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within," Gandalf warned.

Lily looked ahead at where Gandalf and Frodo were conversing. They seemed worried. When Boromir passed them, they both looked up sharply, Gandalf with suspicion, but Frodo with fear. Lily couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could tell it was a serious topic.

"Who then do I trust?" Frodo asked.

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths," Gandalf replied

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, a mixture of confusion and worry on his face.

"There are many powers in this world, for Good or for Evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested," Gandalf replied grimly.

Frodo looked up at Gandalf, worried, when Gimli interrupted them.

"The walls...of Moria!" Gimli gasped in awe.

The Fellowship looked up at the vast, smooth cliff face.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli said when he saw Lily's confused expression.

He knocked his axe against the cliff face, searching for the door. The Fellowship soon joined him, tapping on the wall.

"Yes, Gimli. Their own master cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf pointed out.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asked.

Kayla laughed softly at Legolas' comment, then she realized what they were saying.

"Wait, we might not find this door? Then what do we do?" She asked.

"Don't worry, lass. We'll find it," Gimli assured her.

Frodo gasped as he accidentally stepping into the pool of water beside the rock face. He quickly pulls his leg out of the cold water, backing up. Katt looked over at Frodo when she heard his gasp, then helped him back over to the others.

"Now...let's see.. Ithildin," Gandalf said in a soft voice, touching the rock face. Spidery silver lines escaped from his finger tips.

"It mirrors only starlight...and moonlight," He looked up to see the moon appear from behind a cloud. The faint lines shone brighter, outlining a door with a beautiful design. Strange characters appear at the top of the door.

Gimli looked at the magnificent door, awestruck.

"It reads, 'The door of Durin- Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'" Gandalf explained, pointing to the runes with his staff.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked, sitting on rock.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf replied.

"We know the password, right?" Kayla asked impatiently.

Raising his hands, Gandalf began to spoke in the strange language he had before.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin pointed out.

Gandalf glanced at him, slightly annoyed, then looked back at the door. He began to push on the doors, but they didn't budge.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves..Men..and Orcs," Gandalf spoke softly.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked curiously.

"Knock your heads against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!" Gandalf shouted angrily.

Pippin looked at his feet without another word.

"Hey, he was just asking!" Kayla yelled in return, walking over to sit next to Pippin.

* * *

The Fellowship sat near the door, waiting for Gandalf to open them.

Gandalf continued to speak in the language, sounding weary.

By the lake, Aragorn unhitched Bill's reins. "The Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill," He told Sam.

Lily wrapped her arms around the pony's neck. "See ya later, Bill," She said softly.

"Buh-bye, Bill," Sam said sadly, stroking the pony's mane one last time.

Lily finally let go, returning to Sam's side.

"Go on, Bill, go on," Aragorn said as the pony started to trot off. "Don't worry, he knows his way home," He added, turning back to the hobbits.

* * *

Kayla watched as Merry threw a stone into the murky pool. Pippin started to throw his in, but Aragorn caught his arm.

"Don't disturb the water," He warned, then walked back to Gandalf.

"Well, that was kind of creepy," Kayla noted.

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf sighed, dropping his staff and walking to sit beside Frodo.

Lily looked at the writing thoughtfully. She didn't like seeing Gandalf upset.

"Maybe it's a riddle?" Lily suggested. "Speak friend and enter. Maybe you just say friend in that language you were speaking before," She added.

"What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

"Mellon," Gandalf replied. The doors slowly creaked open.

"Wait, seriously? It was that easy? I could've thought of that," Kayla huffed as they entered Moria.

Gandalf placed a crystal in the gnarled roots of his staff.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!" Gimli said brightly. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin!"

Gandalf brought his hand up to the crystal, blowing on it gently. The crystal started to glow softly, lighting the area where the Fellowship stood. Gandalf moved his staff into the darkness to reveal broken stairs and columns, upon which, many dark forms are laid..

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli continued to gloat cheerfully.

"This is no mine," Boromir said quietly. "It's a tomb!"

Gandalf's staff reveals the many broken and battered forms strewn about.

"Oh! No! nooo!" Gimli let out a strangled cry.

The forms were clearly corpses.

Legolas kneels beside one, pulling an arrow from it. He examined it, then cast it away with disgust. "Goblins."

Aragorn and Boromir simultaneously drew their swords as Legolas fitted an arrow into his bow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here," Boromir said.

"Yea, let's leave," Lily nodded. The darkness was bad enough, but the hundreds of corpses made her want to cry.

"Goblins? So what? Let's go! We can take 'em!" Kayla said, her small sword in hand.

Meanwhile, the rest of the hobbits started back for the door. Something stirred in the water behind them.

"Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir shouted, his voice echoing through the halls.

Pippin hurried back to Kayla, who wasn't budging. He took her hand and pulled her out of the mines quickly. How she could not be scared of that place, he didn't know.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted. Pippin and Kayla looked to see Frodo being pulled toward the water, a tentacle wrapped around his leg.

"Strider! Help!" Lily yelled.

"Help!" Frodo struggled against the tentacle.

"Get off him! Strider!" Sam shouted, hacking at the tentacle with his sword.

"Aragorn!" Merry called frantically.

Lily took one of Frodo's hands as Sam took the other. The rest of the hobbits came to help, trying to keep Frodo out of the dark water.

The tentacle finally let go, and Lily sighed, relieved. It seemed to disappear into the water when three more tentacles joined the first. The slapped the hobbits away, grabbing Frodo again. He's pulled into the air over the water.

"Frodo!" Merry yelled.

Legolas runs over, shooting an arrow. It pierces a tentacle wrapping around Frodo's face.

"Strider!" Frodo yelled desperately.

Boromir and Aragorn hurried into the water, attacking the beast with their swords. After a bit of hesitation, Katt ran into the murky water, trying to help.

Despite their efforts, the tentacles lower the hobbit toward a gaping maw, ringed with sharp fangs.

Lily screamed at the horrifying sight, tears in her eyes. "Frodo!"

Aragorn sliced the tentacle holding on to Frodo, and the hobbit dropped into Boromir's arms.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf ordered.

"Legolas!" Boromir called, running into the cave with Frodo in his arms. Aragorn quickly followed.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn commanded to the other hobbits.

Legolas lets one more arrow fly with sharp precision. The arrow pierced deeply into the kraken's eye, the beast recoiling with a roar.

"Run!" Aragorn shouted.

Pippin pulled Kayla back into the mines as she stared at the creature in awe.

Lily quickly did as she was told, running into the caves.

Soon the whole Fellowship was inside the cave, and the door closed slowly, surrounding them in darkness.

Heavy breathing echoed in the halls.

"That was cool," Kayla commented.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14!**

**~Yay! I realize last chapter I forgot to put how sorry I am about skipping a week. I am so sincerely sorry. On a brighter note, I found my composition book! Well, my sister did, but she doesn't exist to most of you people so...yeah..Anyway enough of my blabbing.~**

**Disclaimer: I own no LOTR characters or anything!  
**

* * *

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf turned to look in the way that they were going, light filling the darkness as he staff glowed softly. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

The Fellowship carefully dodged the mangled corpses as they walked up the broad steps, deeper into Moria.

"Quietly now. It is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed," Gandalf spoke softly.

* * *

Time passed, and the Fellowship made their way into a great cavern with a rough-hewn, narrow path running through them middle.

Crossing the path, the group came to a curving stair. Ladders and iron-chains rise from a dark pit to their right. Gandalf shined his light beyond the chains. He rested his hand upon a rock with silvery veins running through it.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold..or jewels," Gandalf began as he tilted his staff into the pitch black pit. "But Mithril."

Lily looked up at the familiar term. She glanced at Frodo, remembering that was the metal his mail was made of.

The seemingly endless pit glimmered softly as the light reflected of the walls where rows upon rows of ladders disappear into the depth of the mine.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him," Gandalf explained.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift," Gimli commented.

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire!" Gandalf said.

Frodo looked up from the pit, surprised.

They proceeded to climb up the steep steps on the side of the cavern. Soon, they climbed up another flight of stairs and came to a crossroads in the mine.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf whispered, glancing back and forth between the three passages before them.

The Fellowship rested beneath a peak of rough stone as Gandalf tried to decide their course.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No," Merry replied softly.

"I think we are," Kayla protested impatiently.

"Shh Gandalf's thinking," Sam interrupted.

"Merry?" Pippin called.

"What?" Merry replied.

"I'm hungry," He complained.

Kayla almost burst out laughing at that random comment.

Frodo looked down into the cavern to see a small figure leaping from stone to stone. Surprised, Frodo quickly walked over to where Gandalf sat.

"There's something down there!" Frodo told Gandalf quietly.

"It's Gollum," Gandalf replied without surprise.

"Gollum?" Frodo asked.

"He's been following us for three days," Gandalf explained, watching the creature leap about below them.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur!" Frodo exclaimed, alarmed.

"Escaped?" Gandalf asked turning to look at Frodo. "Or was set loose?"

"And now the Ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself."

Frodo watched as the foul creature looked up at them with large, glowing eyes.

"Smeagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Smeagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!" Frodo said.

Gandalf looked sharply at Frodo. "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand! Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

Frodo looked down silently.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill...Before this is over..the pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

* * *

Short short again...I feel sooo bad! Arggg I didn't think we were doing much today, but it turns out we are...It's kinda longer than other short ones...Anyways, I also noticed the OCs barely even came into anything in this chapter. Gosh, I'm so tired...that's probably why my brain isn't working right to be able to write very well today. -.- SOO SOORRY! I keep sayign that for some reason each chapter. I'll do better next week I promise. 3


	16. Chapter 15

~Now Chapter 15! Yay!~

* * *

"I wish the Ring had never come to me," Frodo said sorrowfully, "I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us," Gandalf said to Frodo in a grandfatherly manner. "There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you were also meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."

Gandalf looked up suddenly, his gaze landing on one of the doorways. "Oh! It's that way."

Merry jumped up at Gandalf's realization. "He's remembered!"

"Finally!" Kayla sighed, also standing.

The Fellowship started through the doorway as Gandalf followed, putting on his hat.

"No..but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf corrected, placing a hand on Merry's shoulder. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Ohh! Your name's Meriadoc!" Lily blurted out. "That makes a bit more sense, I guess."

"What do you mean?" Merry asked, confused.

"Well..Merry is kind of...umm," Lily tried to think of a way to say it without insulting him.

"Your name sounds like a girl's alright?!" Kayla finished Lily's sentence when she didn't finish it herself.

"But there's nothing wrong with that!" Lily added quickly.

"M-E-R-R-Y. That isn't how you spell a girl's name. It's a nickname_(((OOC:Do they say that in Middle Earth?))))_," Merry explained.

"Ohhh. Like happy," Lily smiled as Merry nodded.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf spoke mostly to himself as the group entered a larger room.

His staff illuminated the hallway of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as they could see. The Fellowship looked around in astonishment.

"Behold: The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf introduced, moving his lit staff along the walls.

"Now there's an eye-opener and no mistake," Sam said as he looked at the abandoned city.

Lily just nodded. It was dark and creepy but still beautiful.

Meanwhile, Kayla's biggest interest was a skull lying on the ground. She kicked it around a bit before picking it up.

"Hey Lily," Kayla called from a couple feet away from her. She held the grinning skull out.

Lily turned to see the skull two inches from her face. She screamed and ran away.

"What? It's just a dead guy's head," Kayla said as if it was no big deal. She grinned, running after Lily around the room.

"Stop it!" Lily shrieked. Tired of running, she cowered in a corner, covering her face.

Kayla ignored her, laughing.

"Kayla, please put the skull down," Katt sighed.

"Fine," Kayla huffed, dropping the head.

"Thank you," Lily smiled, automatically back to her cheery self.

The Fellowship walked down the hall. They peered around a column, where they see a ray of sunlight through a chamber, lighting the corpses scattered about.

Gimli cried out and rushed to the chamber.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called, but Gimli ignored him.

In the middle of the chamber there lay a crypt where a single ray of light shone upon it.

"No! Noo!" Gimli sobbed.

Gandalf walked up behind the dwarf, peering at the crypt.

Boromir lays a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"What is going on?!" KAyla asked impatiently, as always.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria,'" Gandalf read from the runes on the tomb. "He is dead, then. It is as I feared."

"Who's dead?" Katt asked anyone who was listening.

"Gimli's cousin, Balin," Aragorn replied softly.

"Oh.." Katt looked at the stout dwarf with sympathy.

Lily looked at Gimli. He was full of despair.

"I'm sorry, Gimli," Lily had tears in her eyes as she went to hug the sorrowful dwarf.

Gimli wept into her shoulder as Lily gasped for breath under the hug. She patted his back gently when he finally let go.

Gandalf pushed his staff and hat into Pippin's hands, then took a large, dusty book from a skeleton's arms.

He chanted softly in some language as he flipped through the book.

"We must move on! We cannot linger!" Legolas warned.

"'They have taken the bridge...and the second hall,'" Gandalf read from the book. Gimli looked up, obviously curious about how this tragedy had happened.

"'We have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes...Drums...Drums..in the deep...We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark..'"

The Fellowship listened silently, feeling uncomfortable. Pippin stepped back, stumbling a bit. He turned to see a corpse sitting against a well, an arrow in its chest.

"'We cannot get out,'" Gandalf continued. He glanced up from the book to the Fellowship, reciting the last line, "'They are coming.'"

The Fellowship stare at Gandalf in silence.

Meanwhile, Pippin looked at the corpse curiously. He reached out a twisted the arrow slightly. The skull slipped off, falling into the well with a resounding crash, breaking the silence.

Gandalf whipped around to face the hobbit, who turns to face him with a guilty expression. Pippin's movements caused the whole corpse to fall into the well, dragging a long chain and bucket along with it. The noise echoed throughout the hallways far below. Pippin winced at every crash. Then...silence. The Fellowship began to relax.

Gandalf slam the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He shouted angrily, grabbing his staff and hat.

"If you're so careful about being quiet then why do you insist on shouting at him?!" Kayla protested angrily. It wasn't Pippin's fault. She went to Pippin's side protectively.

_Boom..Boom.._

Gandalf and Pippin both turn back, looking down into the well where the noise had come from.

_Boom..Boom Boom.._

The noise seemed to stop when..

_boom-boom-boom-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM_

Lily's eyes widened with fear as the sound kept getting louder..and louder.

"Frodo!" Sam stared at Frodo's sword. It glowed a light blue.

"Orcs," Legolas took out his bow.

Boromir ran to the doors to have a look. Arrows hissed into the door near his face. Aragorn dropped his torch to help.

Aragorn looked back to the hobbits. "Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!"

Kayla drew her sword while Lily ran to hide behind Gandalf. Katt stood next to Aragorn despite his protests.

The four worked the doors shut when a bellow is heard from outside.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir sighed.

"A what?" Lily asked, her voice quivering with fear.

Legolas, Boromir, Katt, and Aragorn barricade the doors with different weapons found about.

The Fellowship drew their weapons in preparation. Gimli leaped onto Balin's tomb, wielding his axe.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Banging and pounding rang through the chamber as the Fellowship wait, ready, for what is to come.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**~Wow. I'm such a procrastinator...Sorry for skipping last week! Now..time for fighting! Aw, I hate writing fight scenes..but who cares!~  
**

* * *

The creatures all burst into the room suddenly and the battle began. Armour-clad Orcs charged toward the awaiting Fellowship. Aragorn and Legolas wielded bows, killing Orcs with well-aimed arrows while Boromir killed others with his sword. Gimli soon strikes one in the stomach.

With a shout, Gandalf joined the battle, followed by the hobbits. Sam paused after a minute, looking upwards. Noticing this, Aragorn followed Sam's eyes. A cave troll smashed through the doorway, chains leading from his wrists into the hands of an Orc. Legolas quickly shot an arrow into the troll's shoulder, causing the creature to growl.

Sam seemed frozen as he gaped at the beast. Angry, the troll lifted its mace, swinging it down towards the hobbit. In the nick of time, Sam regained his senses and ran through the troll's legs.

The troll quickly turned round and spotted him again. He raised his hand to strike the cornered hobbit.

"Oh no you don't!" Lily grabbed the monster's chains and tugged at them, causing the surprised troll to back up a bit. Soon Aragorn and Boromir helped the hobbit-girl and the troll fell back.

The troll spun around and whipped Boromir across the room where he landed against a wall, dazed. An orc advanced on him, ready to strike. Across the room, Aragorn slung his blade into the orc's neck. Boromir stood up, still a bit dazed. Aragorn nodded to him.

Standing upon Balin's tomb, Gimli swung his axe at the cave troll, piercing its shoulder. The angry cave troll smashed the tomb, causing the dwarf to fall off.

Kayla stabbed her sword around vigorously. It was surprisingly effective as she had killed five orcs.

Meanwhile, Katt swung her long sword at an orc's shoulder, then Aragorn threw the death blow before the orc could strike back.

Merry and Pippin pushed Frodo behind a pillar to keep him safe while the troll swung his thick chain at the Elf who continually pierced the creature with arrows. Legolas dodged. When the troll struck again, the chain wrapped around a pillar and caught. Legolas darted over and stamped on the chain to tighten it. He then epically ran across it to the monster's shoulders. He shot the troll in the back of the head before leaping off. The troll whimpered in pain, then stumbled, pulling free from the pillar.

Sam struck an orc with a skillet. "I think I'm getting the hang of this," he said, hitting another.

"Why am I not surprised that you're better fighting with a cooking utensil than a sword?" Lily managed to laugh as she helped fight beside him.

The troll, more furious than ever, smashed his mace near the other hobbits, causing Merry and Pippin to jump out of the way. That separated them from Frodo. The troll seeked out Frodo as he scampered behind a pillar to escape it.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out when he noticed the troll searching for the hobbit. He tried to fight toward the hobbit.

Katt noticed Aragorn struggling to get to Frodo. She tried to help get to Frodo and the troll.

Meanwhile, Frodo dodged around the pillar as the beast peers around it. When the troll didn't see him, he looked around the other side, where Frodo quickly moved out of his vision again. The troll disappeared behind the pillar again. Frodo peeked around the pillar. Seeing the troll was gone, he exhaled, relieved.

Out of nowhere, the troll came up from behind Frodo, bellowing in the hobbit's face. Frodo stumbled and fell back in a corner behind the pillar. The troll soon found him and grabbed him.

"Aragorn! Katt!" Frodo called desperately.

Katt and Aragorn continued on quickly while Frodo slashed at the troll's hand with Sting. The monster dropped Frodo to the ground, twisting his injured hand and staring at it. Frodo lied on the floor as it lifted its mace to swing at the hobbit.

Aragorn cried out as he reached them. He grabbed a spear from the floor and stabbed the troll. It didn't do much damage, but it kept the beast at bay. Merry and Pippin noticed the dilemma and started to throw rocks at the troll's head, Kayla soon joining them.

Infuriated, the troll swung his arm down and hit Aragorn, sending him flying across the room. He collapsed on the floor. Frodo raced over to him, attempting to rouse him, but Aragorn was too stunned to move.

Frodo began to run, but the troll blocked his path with a spear, throwing the hobbit back. The troll took aim and stabbed Frodo in the chest. Gandalf turned instinctively, and Pippin and Merry stared in shock. The two hobbits looked at each other for a second, then charged the beast, stabbing at it.

Sam soon looked up, a distance away.

"Frodo?" he called.

Gandalf stared silently from across the room.

Lily followed Sam's eyes when he spoke. "Frodo!" She said, grabbed Sam's arm and rushed over to the fallen hobbit.

Broken from the shocked trance, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf join Merry and Pippin with fighting the troll.

Frodo slumped to the floor, the spear sticking out of his chest.

Meanwhile, the troll flailed around, finally grabbing Merry and knocking him down. The Fellowship fought twice as hard against Orc and troll. Gandalf and Gimli stabbed at the troll, then quickly moved out of the way. Legolas took aim while Pippin stabbed the troll once more in the head. The troll opened his mouth and Legolas fired the deathblow into it.

The troll stopped fighting, its hand fumbling at its mouth where the arrow is. It stared upward, shocked, the collapsed with a long, painful moan. Pippin was thrown against the floor when it fell off the troll's head.

Then, there was silence. All the orcs were dead, or they fled.

Gandalf rushed to Frodo, Aragorn following quickly behind.

"Oh no," Aragorn said softly, turning the hobbit over.

Frodo groaned, gasping for breath.

Sam looked up at Gandalf. "He's alive!"

Gandalf sighed in relief along with Lily, who was close to tears.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt," Frodo said.

Katt looked at the hobbit, shocked.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn pointed out, astonished.

Gandalf chuckled. "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Frodo looked down at his torn shirt, revealing the shining Mithril underneath.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli exclaimed in awe.

"Whoa. Now I see why it's so expensive," Kayla said. The spear hadn't even dented the Mithril shirt.

"Ohh. I forgot you'd been wearing that," Lily said with a nod. It wasn't until everyone stared at her that she remembered she wasn't supposed to know he'd been wearing it at all.

"What?" Katt asked.

"Well...I kind of..um..I didn't mean to, but..I sort of overheard Frodo talking with Bilbo in Rivendell," Lily said nervously.

"Why didn't you tell us? Then we would have known he wasn't dead!" Kayla shouted, punching the poor hobbit in the shoulder.

"Like I said, I forgot he was wearing it, and I didn't know it was so strong!" Lily said defensively.

They stopped there bickering when Orcs were again heard nearing them

"To the Bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf ordered, sounding a bit weary.

* * *

**~Happy Thanksgiving(Or Snday after Thanksgiving..) fellow Americans! If you aren't American..Happy Sunday ^.^ I guess it may not be Sunday in other places.. Just happy life. :) I love you all. I haven't done one of these endy things of my chapters in a while...~**

**~Anyways, Please Review and tell me how ya liked this horrible chapter of my horrible skills at writing fight scenes and being lazy! :)~  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**~Y****ay! Chapter Seven! I might make a fairly good chapter this time because I'm actually excited to write this one. COOKIES! B)~**

* * *

The Fellowship hurried out a back door of the chamber to high halls with the Orcs close behind. Other orcs climbed down from the ceiling or up from the floor.

The Fellowship was surrounded. They drew their swords outward to form a circle. The orcs seemed to grin at their frightened faces.

"How are we going to get through this?" Lily whispered to no one in particular. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Then, a fiery light appeared down the passage, followed by a bellowing roar, which made Lily jump.

Even the Orcs fled, panicking, in all directions.

The Fellowship is left alone as Gandalf stared knowingly down the hall where the light came from.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, also looking down the passage.

"Yea..What was that?" Katt repeated the question, fear in her eyes.

Gandalf didn't respond, merely closing his eyes in concentration. When the roar sounded again, his eyes opened, grim and solemn.

"A Balrog..a demon of the ancient world," Came his reply, without looking back to the Fellowship, awaiting his instructions.

The thing growled, still hidden around the corner of the vast hall.

Lilly looked up at the normally brave Legolas, and even his eyes showed fear. He obviously knew the danger of this creature.

"Well? What do we do?" Kayla asked when they just stood there. She hid her fear pretty well.

"This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf turned to face them. "Run!"

The Fellowship followed the command, running through the large pillar until they came to a small doorway in the wall. Gandalf quickly ushered them through.

"Quickly!" He demanded, taking a last glance behind him, then following the group.

They entered a passageway, and hurried down a flight of stairs. The end of the stairway ended suddenly in a missing segment, and Boromir nearly fell into the fire below if it wasn't for Legolas pulling back. Boromir's torch fell down into the flames far underneath them.

"Whooaaa," Kayla stopped quickly when she noticed the break in the path, stopping quickly, causing the other hobbits behind her to stop as well.

Lastly came Gandalf, looking weary as he leaned against a wall.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn asked, concerned for the wizard.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf ordered.

Aragorn turned to look out at the bridge they were heading for, then he looked back at Gandalf. He moved toward the old wizard, who just pushed him back roughly.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf demanded.

Katt watched, concerned.

Aragorn's eyes looked at Gandalf with a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"Swords are no more use here," Gandalf added grimly.

The terrifying roar rumbled again as the Fellowship descended another flight of stairs. They soon encountered another gap in the stairway.

Legolas easily leaped over the hole, turning back to the others.

"Gandalf," He called.

Gandalf followed the elf over the passage.

Arrows whizzed into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone at their feet where Gandalf stood a moment earlier.

Legolas quickly turned to shoot back at the foes, hitting an Orc in the head.

"Merry! Pippin! Hoo-aah!" Boromir shouted before jumping across the gap himself.

The arrows came again.

"Sam," Aragorn called the hobbit over, picking him up and tossing him to the other side to Boromir.

Kayla didn't wait for Aragorn to throw her, leaping over the gap quickly.

Lily's eyes widened when he saw Aragorn throw Sam. She made the mistake of looking down at the fire below.

Katt knelt down next to Lily when she saw her expression. "It's okay. Boromir will catch you," She said reassuringly, knowing Lily's fear of heights.

Lily nodded hesitantly, watching as all the other hobbits get thrown to safety.

Aragorn reached out to pick up Gimli, but the dwarf stopped him.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf," He told the man, leaping across the gap. He nearly fell back into the chasm, but Legolas grabbed his beard, pulling him back.

"Not the beard!" Gimli shouted.

Some of the steps crumbled and fell into the abyss.

Aragorn helped Lily up the steps quickly to avoid falling. Lily looked back at the widened gap fearfully.

"Hang on. Steady," Aragorn said calmly, putting a hand on the frightened hobbit's shoulder.

The Balrog can be heard far down the passage, but the roar was getting nearer, and the fiery light shown again on the walls behind them.

They could hear the pillars and other structures collapsing as he neared them.

Lilly jumped when a huge rock fell from the ceiling, smashing the steps behind them. The stair foundation was a lot weaker with a gap behind them as well. The stairs begin to wobble back and forth.

"Hang on. Lean forward!" Aragorn commanded, Lily doing as he said, feeling her heart about to beat out of her chest.

"Come on!" Katt called, the equal amount of fear in her eyes as Lily's.

They both shift their weight forward hopefully, tipping the stair forward across the gap and smashing into the next.

They quickly leaped to safety, Lily breathing heavily with relief.

Gandalf quickly led them down the passage, a wall of flame close behind them.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf ordered.

"Well, if we could do that, it would help, wouldn't it?" Kayla, who obviously didn't know both terms of the word, especially when her mind wasn't on grammar, said.

The Fellowship fled over the bridge, only afterwards realizing Gandalf had not come with them. They watched, confused, as he turned on the bridge to face the fiery wall.

A great form of shadow could be seen throw the flames, it's eyes burning of white fire. Great black horns of ash curled like a bull from its head.

It opened its jaw, fiery heat seen inside. Gandalf turned and started to run toward the fellowship as the beast stomped a black foot on the bridge where Gandalf stood a moment ago. He turned to face the Balrog again.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf shouted, putting his staff and sword together in his hands, then lowering them hard on the bridge.


	19. Chapter 18

~Hi everyone! Sorry for skipping a week again. :( Did anyone go see the Hobbit? ^.^ okay, Chapter!~

* * *

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor," Gandalf boomed, eyes locked with the mighty beast in front of him. He lifted his staff, emitting a light that radiated all around him.

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" He continued, though the Balrog only raised a hand where a fiery sword appeared in it. It striked down on Gandalf, but the wizard parried the blow with his own sword, shattering the mighty creature's.

The fearsome monster bellowed at Gandalf, but the wizard didn't flinch.

"Go back to the Shadow!" He clenched his teeth.

Flame escaped from the creature's maw as he stepped onto the bridge, brandishing a flaming whip and lashing it about. Gandalf summoned the last of his energy, raising both sword and staff together.

"YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!" The wizard, much mightier than what most hobbits thought of him to be with his fireworks and laughter, brought his staff and sword down on the bridge. A bright blue light to appear.

The Balrog stepped forward menacingly. The bridge collapsed under its foot as it moved toward Gandalf. The demon plunged backwards into the deep abyss below.

Gandalf, exhausted, leaned against his staff as he watched the creature fall. He then turned to follow the others.

Lily let out a relieved sigh, her heart beating fast as she watched the fight.

At the last second, however, the whip shot up from the chasm and loops around the wizard's ankle, dragging him over the edge of the broken bridge. He clung onto the edge, but his grip was failing.

"No," Lily whispered as she watched in horror.

Frodo rushed forward, and Boromir restrained him.

"No, no!" Boromir tried to calm the hobbit down.

"Gandallf!" Frodo struggled against the man's grip uselessly.

The wizard clawed at the stone, trying to pull himself up. He gave up, looking into Frodo's eyes.

"Fly, you fools!" He said before letting go of the bridge, falling with the Balrog deep underground.

"Noooo!" Frodo screamed, continuing his struggle.

Boromir lifted the hobbit, escaping up a flight of stairs.

"Aragorn!" He shouted back.

Lily just stared at the bridge, wishing Gandalf would just appear with a laugh, talking about how they all fell for that.

Aragorn was stunned at first, looking at the bridge in disbelief. He soon snapped out of it when arrows whistled through the air past them. He nodded at Boromir, picking Lily up, and motioning for the others to follow.

"No!" Lily banged against Aragorn's back. "No! We have to go get him!" She shouted as they hurried out of the caves.

They all ran out of the mines into the bright day, a great contrast from Moria's blackness. Everyone was distraught. Sam sat on the stone, weeping into his hands that covered his face. Merry consoled a bawling Pippin as he lied on the ground. Even Legolas' eyes showed his disbelief and puzzlement, even sorrow.

Lily looked at Sam, tears in her eyes as well, but she didn't go to console him. Instead she went to Kat, who watched all the others with pity.

"I want to go home," Lily said, her tears finally flowing down her cheeks.

Kayla looked at Lily, then nodded. She even had a tear-stained face. "Yea, who cares about this stupid ring, let's go home," She said, looking up at Kat.

The hobbits had just now realized that this trip wasn't all epic fighting and laughing. They could _die._

Kat sighed softly, kneeling to the hobbits' height. "I know," She whispered. "But we don't know how to get home," She hugged the tear-filled hobbits.

Sam looked up, hearing what they had said. "Please don't leave, Lily," He said softly. He'd already lost one person, he didn't want to lose another, especially not her.

Lily looked at Sam sadly. "I..I won't," She gave him a halfhearted smile. "Who knows? Maybe this quest will show us the way home," She looked back to Kat and Kayla.

Kat nodded with a smile, then looked down at Kayla for her response.

"Fine," Kayla sighed. "We can finish the adventure. Pippin would probably die without me anyways," She added.

"Good," Kat said, then stood.

"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn told the elf.

Kat looked at Aragorn. "They are mourning! Give them a moment!" She said sternly.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up," He said again.

Kat sighed, a bit annoyed, though she knew he was right.

Lily went over to Sam. "Come on, Sam. On your feet," She said with a warm smile. Sam just nodded and stood.

All were ready when Kat noticed one was missing. "Frodo?" She looked around then caught sight of him. He turned at the sound of his name, revealing his silent tears.

Kat went over to the hobbit with pity. "We must leave, Frodo. Gandalf saved us from the monster, but the Orcs still hunt us. He wouldn't want us to stay and get hurt," She said gently, and Frodo nodded.

* * *

~Yay Lothlorien now! Well, next chapter. I probably won't be doing another chapter until around the 28th maybe of Dec. because I'm going to spend Christmas in a cabin in the woods probably with no internet. :P Anyways, hoped you liked the chapter and stuff. Happy Christmas! :D Please Review and all that good stuff.~

~Oh, and sorry this is kind of short. I'm doing a lot of Christmas church stuff today that I didn't know about. :P You cna go ahead and yell at me for not doing a chapter last week then doing a short one this week if you like. ;( I can take it.~ Peace!


	20. Chapter 19

**~Hullo there again guys. If you'd like to yell at me for my extremely long absence, I allow you to do so, for I have been doing exactly that as well! Anyway, this is Chapter 19! Woo!****~  
**

* * *

The Fellowship walked through a grassy field until they came to a forest filled with tall trees, swaying gently in the breeze.

"Stay close, young hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again," Gimli warned them.

Lily's eyes widened at the dwarf's explanation.

"Young? I'm not young, beardie. I'm in college," Kayla corrected him.

Pippin looked at Kayla, confused by the girl's statement while Gimli shook his head and ignored her gibberish.

Sam noticed Frodo's startled expression as he stopped walking for a moment.

"Mr. Frodo?" He asked, concerned.

Lily turned at Sam's voice, also noticing Frodo. "Are you alright?" Lily finished.

"Well here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli boasted before he turned to see a notched arrow aimed at his head. "Oh.."

Kayla laughed softly, shaking her head.

Lily looked around, seeing many other bows appear at the ready around all of them. Legolas aimed his own bow at the other archers.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark," A tall, golden-haired elf pointed out.

Even Lily couldn't help but giggle at the remark, especially after seeing Gimli's angered face.

* * *

Everyone stood on a platform in front of the blond elf from before.

The elf spoke to Legolas in Elvish, which he replied to. Then he addressed Aragorn in the language.

"Haldir," Aragorn simply nodded.

"What did he say?" Kat asked Aragorn when he had returned to where he was standing by her side. Before he could reply, however, Gimli spoke up.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can understand!"

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Kat guessed the elf to be Haldir, pointed out.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that?" Gimli asked, then spoke in an entirely different language from the Elves, much more choppy.

"That was not so courteous," Aragorn told the dwarf.

Kat laughed softly at the conversation, shaking her head at the dwarf.

Haldir ignored the dwarf and glanced at Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you," He said, then looked back to Aragorn. "You may go no further."

"Hey! We need the rest and protection!" Kat protested, but the elf had already turned to walk away.

Lily looked at Frodo, who looked uncomfortable.

"What are we going to do, Strider?" Lily looked up at the man, worried and tired.

"I'll tell you what we'll do, we'll go and make that pretty boy let us in!" Kayla started to march after the elf before Pippin, Merry, and Lily held her back.

Aragorn instead went after the elf and, though they couldn't hear what they were saying, the Fellowship could tell it was an argument.

* * *

**~I know it's short, but I'm in a bad mood -_- My mom is making me clean out the refrigerator when I need to get ready for school tomorrow and I only have about an hour until I have to sleep. Also, I was almost done, then my computer decided to be stupid and say the "Document expired" or something and erase everything but this...-_- Sorry. Go ahead and kill me from my inactivity, but if you do ,I must warn you, I'll be even more inactive because I'll be _very_ busy being dead. (Anyone get the reference? Anyone? xD)**


	21. Chapter 20

**We're on Chapter 20!**

**~Hullo everyone! I changed the character introduction to everyone that didn't like it/ said it wasn't allowed. It's now a prologue that I made up on the spot. xD So it might suck, but someone told me it was good, so I hope it is maybe. :D~**

* * *

Frodo looked at Sam, who looked down at the stone floor. The hobbit then looked toward the other other hobbits, who also looked away uncomfortably. He then looked down at his feet, downcast.

Kat, noticing this, knelled to the Frodo's height.

"Gandalf's death was not yours or anyone else's fault. He died to save us, Frodo. You already carry a heavy burden, you can't carry the weight of the dead, as well," She said gently.

Frodo kept his head down, though his expression changed from one of sorrow to one of wondering. When he looked up, he saw the elf, Haldir, standing in front of him. He didn't look very happy.

"You will follow me," He said simply before turning and leading them through the forest.

A group of elves led the Fellowship along a ridge in the forest.

Kat caught up to Aragorn and walked beside him.

"How did you get him to let us in?" She asked, admittedly impressed.

"Persistence, I suppose. We needed shelter, and he couldn't turn away from helping us when he realized how great our mission is," Aragorn replied simply, shrugging slightly.

"Oh," Kat nodded. She glanced at Aragorn as they walked. He was so quiet and..noble. She remembered what they said in Rivendell. So he didn't want to be king for her thought he would make the same mistake as his ancestor, Isildur.

_Maybe that's why he decided to come on the journey..To prove to himself he can defeat the Ring,_ Kat thought as she studied the ranger.

She looked forward again as the group stopped at the edge of the ridge.

They looked out upon a beautiful glade of trees, sparkling in the sunset over the mist.

"Caras Galadhon," Haldir introduced. "The Heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

The Fellowship walked through a winding path in the trees, led on until night fell. They passed many platforms until they arrived at a grand palace lit with bright silver lights. They were led up the curving walkway, climbing a low stair that led to an archway. They stood at the arch while Haldir stepped to the side. A Lord and a Lady descended to meet the Fellowship, hand in hand.

The Fellowship stood in awe at the castle and the two elves, while Aragorn touched his head in greeting.

They stop in front of the group. The Lady's eyes are focused on Frodo, but the Lord spoke.

"the Enemy knows you have entered here," Lord Celeborn warned. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eleven there are here, yet twelve there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?"

As he spoke, Lady Galadriel's eyes flickered to Aragorn, who looked up.

"For I much desire to speak to him," Celeborn continued. "I can no longer see him from afar."

None of the Fellowship replied, but soon the Lady spoke up.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Her voice was velvety and wise. "He has fallen into shadow."

Aragorn replied with a small nod.

Celeborn turned to Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas explained sorrowfully.

Celeborn's expression showed his sorrow and surprise.

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Legolas added.

Gimli hung his head shamefully.

Even Kayla didn't have a comment as she looked down at her bare feet.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do net yet know his whole purpose," Galadriel spoke. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin."

The Dwarf looked up at the Queen.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love in now mingled with grief," She continued.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

A moment passed as Aragorn thought about the elf's statement, trying to think of an answer.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of us all," Galadriel warned.

Boromir looked up at the Lady, unsure.

"Yet hope remains while the company is true," She added, looking to Lily with a hint of a smile. Lily just looked back at the elf before returning the small smile halfheartedly.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

_Welcome, Frodo of the Shire..one that has seen the Eye!_ a voice whispered in Frodo's mind.

Kayla seemed to relax, glad they would be able to rest well at last. She froze again, along with the other girls as a voice spoke in their heads as well.

_You come not from here, not from Middle Earth at all. _ The voice seemed a bit curious and thoughtful.

Lily looked back at the Elf, eyes wide with surprised.

"Hey, get out of my head!" Kayla protested.

Kat looked at Galadriel wonderingly.

_How did she know that?_ They all thought.

* * *

**~Woo! I'm back on schedule!~**

**~To all the people looking for more romance in this fanfic: It will come, I promise! It will be easier once the Fellowship splits up. :P~  
**

**~Oh, also , I made a poll to see which OC the readers like best. I have a thought of who, but I want to see your opinions. ^.^ It should be on my profile, so check it out please!~  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**~Okay..I give you permission to kill me. Just get it over with. D: You all must be furious. If you like this fanfic, that is. If you don't, you probably don't care. I'm so sorry. D: I've been feeling very tired lately, and lazy, so I put this off for a while. :PP~**

* * *

The Fellowship sit under a tent-like place where they could rest.

Lily watched as many beautiful elves sang a gorgeous, but sad song in their smooth language.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas answered what most of them were wondering.

Aragorn didn't look up from sharpening his sword. Gimli lay fast asleep beside him.

"What do they say about him?" Kat asked curiously.

"I have not the heart to tell you..For me the grief is still too near," Legolas replied softly.

The Elves began another verse as Sam sat next to Lily.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them" He said softly.

Lily looked at Sam with a sad smile. She barely knew Gandalf, but she could imagine the old wizard laughing kindly as he set off amazing fireworks of all colors.

Sam soon stood again, placing his hands behind his back.

"The finest rockets ever seen. The burst in stars of blue and green," Sam began.

Gimli snored loudly, causing Kat to slap the sleeping dwarf.

"Or after thunder..silver showers...Come falling like a..rain of flowers," Sam's voice lost it's confidence as he continued and he sat down again.

"Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road," He muttered.

"I think it was great," Lily said brightly, putting a comforting arm around Sam's shoulders, which made the hobbit smile a bit, though his hazel eyes still showed his sadness.

Aragorn looked up, putting his sword back into its sheath and placing it beside his resting place. He noticed Boromir sitting on a large root. He glanced at Kat, who caught his gaze. She noticed, too. They both stood and went over to the man.

"You should rest," Kat said softly, sitting beside him.

"These borders are well protected," Aragorn added.

"I will find no rest here," Boromir didn't look up as he spoke. "I heard her voice in my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left,' but I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope.

Aragorn seated himself on the other side of Boromir.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing," Boromir spoke again. "And now our…our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I— I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." He sighed quietly. "Have you seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago," Aragorn replied.

Kat listened as they talked, wondering if she'd ever be able to see this town. It seemed beautiful. The White City of Gondor.

"One day our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: 'The Lord of Gondor have returned!" Boromir said with a hint of a smile.

Even Kat couldn't help but smile. Aragorn would make a great king. If he'd just realize that.

Aragorn smiled slightly, then looked at the ground, deep in thought.

* * *

Kayla woke when she heard someone getting up and leaving the tent. A head of dark curly hair showed her it was Frodo. He was following that elf, Galadriel. Fully awake and curious now, she quietly stood and followed the two as quietly as she could.

They stopped at a garden, where Galadriel finally turned to Frodo. Kayla quickly hid behind a bush to keep from being seen by the Lady.

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel's smooth voice asked as she filled a small pitcher with water, then walked towards a stand, where a shallow silver basin sat.

"What will I see?" Frodo asked cautiously.

Galadriel stepped towards the basin. "Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror..shows many things." She poured the water from the pitcher into the basin.

"Things that were..things that are...and some things," She emptied the pitcher and stepped back again. "That have not yet come to pass."

Kayla watched as Frodo hesitantly stepped up to the basin and looked in. At first, he seemed a bit confused, but then his eyes widened and he gasped. Kayla tried to get a look at what was in the basin, but she couldn't see without revealing she was there.

The Ring on its chain around Frodo's neck seemed to be drawn to the water, forcing Frodo to lean closer to it. Red and orange reflected on his face. Frodo's expresion was full of terror as he snatched the Ring back, falling backwards onto the grass.

"I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind," Galadriel spoke solemnly again. "It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking; it has already begun. He will try ot take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all," She explained.

"If you ask it of me," Frodo spoke softly. "I will give you the One Ring."

_What is he thinking?_ Kayla thought, _Don't give it to her. She's creepy. She'll probably kill us all!_

He opened his palm, holding the Ring out to her.

"You offer it to me freely," Galadriel stepped closer. "I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired it."

She walked to Frodo, placing a quivering hand on the Ring. Her image began to change. She towered over Frodo, her eyes dark and mad as she outsretched her arms, her hair billowing around her.

"I place of a Dark Lord you shall have a QUEEN! NOT DARK BUT BEAUTIFUL AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN! TRECHEROUS AS THE SEA!" Her voice boomed and Kayla actually jumped at the sight.

"I told him she was creepy," Kayla muttered under her breath.

Frodo backed away, eyes wide.

"STRONGER THAN THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DESPAIR!"

The Lady Elf slowly dropped her arms, her beautiful, normal image returning. She breathed heavily as she spoke to Frodo again.

"I pass the test!" She seemed overjoyed. "I will diminish and go into the West, and remain Galadriel."

She starts to turn away, but Frodo spoke.

"I cannot do this alone," He said, troubled.

The elf turned back.

"You are a Ringbearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone," She explained.

She lifted her hand, where a ring shined on her finger.

"This is Nenya, the Ring of Adament, and I am its Keeper. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will."

"Then I know what I must do. It's just..I am afraid to do it," Frodo admitted.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future," Galadriel told the hobbit softly.

Frodo nodded and turned, walking back to the tent.

_You should be resting. _A voice spoke in Kayla's head and her eyes widened. She knew this whole time? She quickly turned and followed Frodo back to bed.

* * *

**~Yay! The Fellowship is about to break apart! It will be much easier to write when I only have one OC to write about for each part. :D I'll probably do a chapter for ech part of the Fellowship. I might break each chapter into thirds, though. Who knows? xD~**

**~I hope you liked it. Please Review and stuff. Whatever you people do. :)~**

**~Oh, guys, I still have that poll up. I'd like to see which OC you guys like best. So far Kat and Kayla are tied..One to one. xDD So please look at that. I believe it's on my profile. Thanks!~**


	23. Chapter 22

**~Sorry for skipping another week. Lately my weekends have been extremely busy and I have school on weekdays. :\ Sorry!~**

* * *

The misty morning found the Fellowship standing in the forest beside the river as elves pinned cloaks around them, fastened by a green leaf-brooch.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Celeborn told them.

" 'Shield us from unfriendly eyes'? Why can't people speak normal English around here?" Kayla asked as they went over to the boats the elves had given them.

"It's probably some sort of camouflage," Kat sighed, though she smiled slightly. It wasn't the first time Kayla had complained about the way people in Middle Earth had talked, especially the elves.

* * *

Elves prepared for the Fellowship's departure, loading the boats with their parcels.

Legolas held up a thin wafer for Kayla, Pippin, and Merry to see.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man," He explained, then went to finish loading.

"How many did you eat?" Kayla asked Pippin expectantly, nudging him in the shoulder.

"Four," He admitted with a small smile, then burped.

Kayla rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but laugh softly.

* * *

"Every day you travel south, the danger will increase," Celeborn warned them. "Mordor orcs now hold the Eastern short of the Anduin."

The Fellowship climb into the elven boats as the Elf King spoke. Sam grips both sides of the boat, trying to steady himself, obviously not used to being on the water. Lily laughed lightly and sat beside him, placing a comforting arm around him.

As Kat was about to step into the boat, Aragorn stopped her.

"Come with me, if you will," He offered, and the girl nodded, following Aragorn over to Celeborn. They walked through the heavy mist with the Elf Lord.

"Nor will you find safety on the Western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen near our borders," The Elven King spoke urgently. "Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so."

Aragorn glanced at Kat, a hint of worry in his eyes, before he looked down.

Celeborn stopped and looked at the two. He then held out two daggers for them.

Kat took the one handed to her, curiously unsheathing it. The blade glinted under the sunlight.

"You are being followed," the Elf warned them both.

Kat nodded, determined not to show the fear that had been weighing on her lately. One of their company was dead. One of the strongest of their company. They weren't even close to their destination yet. Who knows how many others will fall?

"by river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros," Celeborn told them, snapping Kat out of her deep thought.

She sheathed her dagger and followed Aragorn back to the boats.

* * *

Paddles splashed as the Fellowship steered their boats into the current of the river.

Kayla fiddled with a necklace she was wearing as she stared out at the long river.

*Flassshhhbbbaaccckkk*

Galadriel turned to the hobbit with a soft smile.

Kayla looked back up at the elf, a bit surprised she'd be getting a gift as well.

"I give to you, Kayla of the far-off realm, the necklace of Lorien himself. This," She held up the shining necklace, the pendant a small, yet beautiful flower. A flower Kayla recognized from the meadows of Lothlorien. "will grant you one wish."

"Whoa, cool!" Kayla said in awe.

"But, do not take advantage of this gift," Galadriel warned. "You will find the day where you will need it the most."

Kayla stared at the elf, confused. When she would need it most? What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

The Elf lady then turned to the other hobbit-girl, Lily, smiling. Lily returned the smile, a bit nervously.

"For you, Lily," Galadriel brought out an elven bow. It was smaller than the others, but it looked perfect for the hobbit. "This bow was made specially for you. It is as light as a feather, and sends arrows flying faster than the eye can see. Use it well,"

"Wow..I've never used a bow and arrow before," Lily grinned as she took it, looking at it. She was amazed at how light it felt.

"I'm sure your aim will be true," the Elf smiled.

"I sure do hope so," Lily laughed softly, looking back to Galadriel. "Thank you."

The Elven Queen simply nodded.

* * *

She turned to the woman of the group, Kat.

"King Celeborn already gave me a dagger. I don't need anything else," Kat told the elf.

"Ah, yes, but you cannot fight with a dagger alone, Katherine," Galadriel smiled.

While Kat was wondering how the Elven lady knew her full name, the Queen brought out a dazzling sheath, the hilt of a sword shining inside.

"A woman of your beauty deserves a weapon of the like," She handed the sword to Kat, and she unsheathed it, awestruck by its Elven beauty.

"Beauty isn't the only marvel of this sword, though, as it is not all that defines you, either. Strength compared only to precious diamonds. For you, Kat, have that strength within you. Women are not known to battle, though you do, with much power and determination. i hope this swords helps you through this journey."

Kat looked at the Elf Queen, surprised by her words. If anyone was powerful and strong, it was Galadriel.

"Thank you," Kat whispered.

* * *

**~Hello Everyone! I know some of you might be confused as to who the heck Lorien is, but he's one of the divine beings of Middle Earth. They're called the Valar. Lorien was the Valar that seemed closest to wishes. He's the master of Dreams and Visions. :D~**

**~Also, I know some of you really want some Kat/Aragorn romance. I know there's been a lot of Kayla/Pippin romance and stuff, but that's because each couple has a different kind of relationship.~**

**~Kayla and Pippin are sort of the opposites attract type, and they're basically the most romantic. I haven't done much with them lately, but it will happen again, trust me. xD~**

**~Lily and Sam are the 'best friend' type. They just laugh at each other and have fun like children, then later they will realize their feelings for each other.~**

**~Last but not least, Kat and Aragorn. I think of them more the quiet type. They both start to like each other, but they both keep quiet, not only because they don't believe the other feels the same, but also because they both are very responsible. They put the Fellowship's lives ahead of their own, and they both don't think a relationship is the first priority at the moment. Don't worry, though, it'll happen. The glances and conversations between them are just the beginning, when they sort of wonder about each other.~**

**~Well, sorry about my speech on different romances...xD Please Review and stuff. Also, the Poll is still open on my profile page thing. :D I'd love to see which OC you guys like the most. :) I love you all and hope you don't kill me soon because of my procrastination. Thanks. :D~**


	24. Chapter 23

~**Hello, everyone! I'm at school right now :O Haha, I'm bored at school. We're at the computer lab today. Anyway, enough of my personal life. :D time for some Aragorn/Kat romance!~**

* * *

The others had gone back to the boats, leaving Aragorn alone with Galadriel. The elf Queen turned to him.

"I have noticed your glances at the woman, Katherine, Elessar," Galadriel told him.

Aragorn's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Might I ask, Lady, why my looking at the woman is of importance?" the man asked.

Galadriel smiled softly. "You worry for her. Wonder about her. I have seen," She explained.

"Do you know where she has come from? She was with the hobbits in Bree, but I had no knowledge of humans in the Shire," Aragorn asked the question that had been nagging him for a while.

"She comes from farther away then we know, Aragorn. She and the halfling-women. I must say, I don't believe they have even come from this time," Galadriel said softly, even she seeming a bit perplexed by the thought.

"But do not worry of where the women used to reside, she is here now, and she shares this journey with you and the rest of the Fellowship," The Elf added.

"A woman. Never have women been allowed to travel on such dangerous missions. Why this one: perhaps the most dangerous of them all?" Aragorn questioned.

"The woman is of as much worth to this mission as you are, Elessar," The Queen smiled at the man's confusion. "You worry about her, do you not?"

"I...I do. She throws herself into...it's too dangerous for her," Aragorn told her.

"She acts like someone else I know," Galadriel raised an eyebrow at the crownless king.

Aragorn looked at her, confused for a second, before it dawned on him.

"I don't believe the woman acts like me," Aragorn protested.

"Protecting her loved ones, though risking her own life? Noble and strong, yet quiet and modest?" Galadriel pointed out with a smile.

Aragorn simply stared at her, not wanting to admit that Kat was a lot like himself.

"But I must warn you, Elessar, the woman still needs protecting. You must keep her and her friends safe from harm. Though I do fear, that will be hard, and I believe what will happen will come even with your protection.." Galadriel spoke the last part quietly, glancing down at the forest floor in thought.

"What will come, Lady?" The man asked, confused.

Galadriel looked back up at Aragorn, then out at the river.

"I believe your Fellowship is ready to depart. Farewell, Elessar," She told him with a smile.

Aragorn stared at her for a minute but turned back to the boats in thought.

* * *

**~Yay, mini surprise chapter! :D I hope you liked it..I decided to feed you Aragorn/OC cravers before you attacked me. :D ~**

**~ I love you all. O.O~**

**~xD Please review and vote on da Poll and such...Oh, and I know this isn't a HP fanfiction, but I found out recently that I'd be Moony in the Marauders! GO LUPIN! I wonder if Padfoot is reading this..HELLO PADFOOT! Okay, I'm done ranting on as my Potterhead self. Back to LOTR!~**

**~I'll still have much chapter this weekend, hopefully. :))~**


	25. Chapter 24

**~Oh my gosh. You guys must hate me. You're always so nice to me then I get so lazy and stuff and I let you down. :C I'm not being a good Hufflepuff! I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.~**

* * *

The Fellowship set out on the light Elven boats that were given to them.

Lily sat with Sam on a boat along with Legolas and Gimli.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest," Gimli said with a small sigh. "Haugh, henceforth I will

call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What did you ask for, Gimli?" Lily asked curiously, looking over at the dwarf.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head," He replied, grinning brightly as he remembered. "She gave me three."

Lily smiled along with the dwarf.

* * *

The Fellowship rest for the night on a small island.

Lily looked out at the dark water, watching a log drift past. She saw something reach out and grab onto the wood, eyes glinting softly on the creature's barely visible head.

"Hey!" Kayla shouted when Lily elbowed her, but before she could hit the hobbit back, she looked to where she was pointing. "

"What the heck is that thing?" She asked as she watched it with a look of slight disgust.

"Gollum. He's tracked us since Moria," Katt replied softly, also watching the thing.

"Oh. Yea, I've heard of him. Gandalf said something about him, right?" Lily asked, forgetting for the moment that the old wizard was gone.

"I had hoped we would lose him on the river, but he's too clever a waterman," Aragorn added to the conversation.

Lily looked around to Frodo and saw his worried expression. She followed Sam over to his friend and sat beside him.

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo," Sam offered.

"No, Sam," The hobbit replied softly with a shake of his head.

"You haven't eaten anything all day," Lily protested, concern obvious in her eyes.

"You're not sleeping, either," Sam added, also looking worried.

"Don't think we haven't noticed, Mr. Frodo," Lily said quietly.

"I'm all right," Frodo insisted.

"But you aren't!" Lily replied sternly.

"I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf I would," Sam reminded him persistently.

Frodo paused thoughtfully.

"But you can't help me, Sam...Not this time..Get some sleep, both of you," Frodo told them.

Sam leaves but Lily stays behind and looks Frodo in the eyes.

"Mr. Frodo. I know you feel bad, alright? I'm not sure how this Ring stuff works, but I know it must be hard. Sam's worried, though, and I don't like seeing him like that. Please try to rest at least. For him," Lily said softly before also standing and leaving.

* * *

Boromir walked over to where Aragorn and Kat were sitting silently.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup..strike out for Mordor from a place of strength," Boromir advised to Aragorn.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us," Aragorn stated simply, not looking up at Boromir.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves," The man pointed out. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that."

Aragorn turned away from Boromir, but he grabbed his arm and turned him back.

Katt watched, surprised, then slowly stood up.

"Should I g-" She started, but Boromir interrupted, not listening to the woman.

"You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" He accused angrily.

"Scared of who you are. Of what you are," He added softly, releasing Aragorn's arm.

Aragorn turned away. The argument seemed to be over when he turned back suddenly.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" He protested.

* * *

The Fellowship's boats float through a canyon.

Aragorn looked up and smiled slightly, then tapped Katt's shoulder, nodding to two huge statues carved out of the rock of the canyon.

"The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin," He explained.

"Whoa," Katt whispered as she looked up at the sight. "They're beautiful."

* * *

The group pulled the boats onto a gravel beach and looked around.

Katt glanced at Boromir, who seemed troubled, as if fighting some conflict with himself, but she soon looked away to help set up camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North," Aragorn explained to them all.

"Oh, yes?" Gimli nodded. "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks!"

"What?!" Kayla looked up from making her bedroll to stare at the dwarf. "No razor sharp laby-whatevers for me, thanks," She said simply.

"And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli continued.

Pippin also looked up, alarmed, to listen to the ranting dwarf.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eyes can see!"

"That's where we must go," Katt stated with a shrug. They'd gotten through Moria, a creepy dark mine with skeletons and orcs and some weird fire shadow thing. How was this any worse?

"I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn added.

"Recover my? Pff-" Gimli shook his head.

Legolas turned to Aragorn. "We should leave now," He warned.

"No," Aragorn protested. "Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near..I can feel it," Legolas said softly.

Kayla looked at the elf, then looked around at the others.

"Does anyone else understand what blondie here's saying? Seriously, why can't he speak normal English?" She asked.

* * *

**~Yay! I finished. :3 I probably should've made it longer to make up for abandoning you guys for so long, but...I didn't...Sorry. _~**

**~Well, there was a smidgen(I love that word :3) of Lily/Sam romance in there, for you guys that like that. I don't know..None of you has said anything about wanting more romance between those two...but I like Sam the best, so I guess I'm doing it for myself. :3~**

**~I realized that Kayla hasn't been in the recent chapters much...She'll come in more when she's captured by orcs. :3~**

**~PLEASE review, guys. :3 You make me so happy when you do. Reviewing gets me motivated to write more. xD So, that would be great. Thank you!~**


	26. Chapter 25

**~Hello all you beautiful people! I'm back on schedule again! Woo! So close to finishing Fellowship and going on to Two Towers! Where the trio will be separated. ^.^~**

* * *

Kayla was just about to drift off to sleep when she noticed something.

"Hey, where's Frodo?" She asked, looking around.

"Lily's gone, too," Katt commented, also glancing around the camp.

Sam sat up, now fully awake after hearing this. He looked around at the other members of the Fellowship, his gaze then landing on Boromir's shield and bags.

* * *

Lily gathered sticks to bring back to the fire, wanting to help a bit.

"None of us should wander alone. You least of all. So much depends on you, Frodo."

The hobbit looked up when she heard the familiar voice, edging quietly nearer to see Boromir talking to Frodo, who stood beside a gigantic stone head, lying on it's side detached from a body.

Frodo remained silent, barely glancing up at the man.

"I know why you seek solitude," He continued. "You suffer; I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths we may take," Boromir told him.

"I know what you would say," Frodo replied quietly. "And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning?" The man questioned. "Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo, but to let fear drive us to destroy what hope we have...don't you see that is madness?" He insisted.

"There is no other way!" Frodo protested.

Lily felt her stomach twist nervously as she watched, unsure of how the conversation would end.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir said, his voice rising as he threw the wood he'd gathered to the ground. "If you would but lend me the Ring.." He suggested.

"No," Frodo said sternly, though there was fear in his eyes as he stepped away from the man.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief," Boromir said, his voice calmer than before.

"You are not yourself," Frodo said, eying the man apprehensively.

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir told him angrily.

Frodo slowly began to walk away from Boromir.

Lily sighed quietly, relieved that the conversation seemed to be over, but Boromir soon started after him.

"You fool!" He shouted, closing in on the hobbit as they started into a run. "It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine!" He tackled the hobbit to the ground. "It should be mine! GIVE IT TO ME!" He struggled against Frodo for the Ring.

Lily's eyes widened in fear as she wondered whether she should do something.

"Give it to me!" Boromir repeated angrily.

"No!" Frodo shouted in reply as he struggled to keep the Ring from the man.

"Give me the Ring!" He shouted again, still fighting against the hobbit.

At that moment, Frodo disappeared. Lily watched, surprised for a second, before she remembered the Ring's power. Boromir was kicked by an invisible force, and Lily sighed in relief when she heard footsteps running away.

Boromir, who looked mad as he scrambled on the leaf-strewn ground, looking around desperately, shouted to the air, "I see your mind! You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the halflings!"

He stood up only to slip and fall to the ground again. When he looked up, his eyes weren't raving anymore. The madness of the Ring had left him.

"Frodo?...Frodo? What have I done?..Please, Frodo!" Boromir shouted, his tone full of regret now, not hatred.

Lily quickly turned and left the forest, heading back to camp.

* * *

Lily retold what had happened to Strider and Katt, out of breath from running.

Aragorn simply nodded and went off into the forest. "All of you, stay there!" He commanded.

"It'll be okay, Lils," Katt told her gently before strapping her sword to her hip and setting off after him.

"I thought he said to stay here," Lily called to Katt.

"Since when have I done that?" Katt replied simply, running to catch up with Aragorn.

"You should have stayed. There are orcs," Aragorn told her when he heard her catch up.

"And that's why I'm not letting you go alone," Katt told him as they ran in the direction Frodo had gone.

Aragorn glanced at her, but he said nothing.

* * *

They found Frodo at a high, crumbling structure on a cliff's edge.

Aragorn and Katt slowly approached him.

"Frodo?" Katt said gently.

Frodo jumped, startled and turned to look at them. "It has taken Boromir," He said softly.

Aragorn looked Frodo in the eyes. "Where is the Ring?" He asked sternly.

"Stay away!" Frodo quickly said and scrambled away from the man, fear alight in his eyes.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted, surprised by the hobbit's actions.

Frodo stopped.

"I swore to protect you," Aragorn said calmly.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" He asked, his expression still fearful.

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked quietly.

Katt knelt beside Aragorn in front of Frodo. The hobbit opened his palm to show the Ring. At first she felt relieved to see that Boromir hadn't taken it, but then she heard a voice. A whisper, calling out to her. It called her to take it. To take the Ring and run.

She was pulled from the temptation when Aragorn's hands closed the hobbit's over the Ring.

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor," Aragorn told him calmly.

Katt looked up at the crownless king's face, then to the hobbit's. What was he talking about?

"I know..Look after the others. Sam and Lily..They won't understand," Frodo said softly, looking at Aragorn.

Aragorn simply nodded, then he noticed the blade of Frodo's sword glowing blue, and he stood abruptly.

"Go, Frodo," He commanded, drawing his sword. "Run. Run!" He shouted.

Katt also stood and pulled her sword out, looking around for the orcs.

"how could you do that? Let Frodo finish the quest on his own?!" She argued as they left the ruins of the structure.

"There is no time for explanations," He replied as a troop of Uruk-Hai neared them.

Katt glanced at him, concerned for the hobbit, but when she caught his eyes, he simply half-smiled and ran toward the orcs.

If they were not in danger of being killed right now, she probably would've laughed and rolled her eyes at the Ranger.

But, of course, that wasn't the case.

She followed Aragorn into battle, swinging at the orcs and surprisingly killing a few, though even with both her and Aragorn, the orcs push them back up the stairs of the structure.

* * *

**Woohoo! Another chapter! Sorry for cutting some scenes out such as Frodo in the weird Ring shadow land and seeing the Eye of Sauron and stuff. If you haven't noticed, I write the scenes that my OCs are involved in. Obviously, they wouldn't see the shadow land unless they were wearing the Ring so...that couldn't happen. :D**

**I'm really excited to finish up FOTR, actually. Aragorn and Katt romance will develop a lot in TTT hopefully. xD**

**PLEASE review my lovely people. I love to hear your critique and pointing out obvious mistakes I made in my lack of proofreading. :3**


	27. Chapter 26

**~Okay. This is completely unacceptable. I'm so sorry. I do have an excuse, though. At first, I was just being lazy, as always(SORRY!) but then I went to my Grandma's for Summer Vacation. At her house, there's only one computer, so I have to share it with my sisters. My sister isn't very good at sharing..Also, I've been watching Supernatural. I watch about 5 episodes a day because I really want to catch up. And recently, I got a really bad ear infection where I wanted to do nothing but lie down and sleep forever...~**

**~Not very good reasons, but I will try very hard to update at least once a week again. Thanks to all those who waited patiently, and to the Guest who kept reviewing asking where I was: I'm so sorry. Thanks for missing me. It gives me a lot of motivation. Thanks so much for your reviews.~**

* * *

"Crap! Can't they just leave us alone?" Kayla quickly pulled Pippin and Merry down in the hiding place they had found between some fallen tree trunks.

"Hey! It's Frodo!" Pippin nudged them and nodded over to where the dark-haired hobbit had hid behind a slim tree.

"Frodo!" Merry called out, catching Frodo's attention.

"Hide here! Quick! Come on!" Pippin added.

"Get your butt over here!" Kayla commanded when the hobbit simply looked at them, making no attempt to come over.

Frodo shook his head.

"Why not! Come on, you idiot!" She shouted, confused, then looked at Pippin. "What's he doing?"

"He's leaving," Merry realized softly.

"What?! No!" Pippin shouted, running out of their hiding place.

"Pippin! Great," Kayla sighed. "Come on," She stood and ran out. If they were giving up their hiding spot, they might as well fight.

"Run, Frodo! Go," Merry told him in a hushed tone. "Hey, you!" He turned to the Uruk-Hai that neared them. "Over here!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Kayla said to herself softly, before going with this new plan. "Ugly! We're standing right here!"

"This way!" Pippin added loudly before taking Kayla's hand, glancing at her with a mischievous smile before they started running, away from Frodo.

"It's working!" Merry pointed out.

"Yea, of course it's working. Come on!" Kayla ran, hand-in-hand with Pippin.

They raced through the forest and across a stone bridge. Once across, they stopped, looking around. The orcs were closing in.

"Well...crap," Kayla sighed, gripping Pippin's hand tightly. She'd never admit it, but she was terrified. They were going to _die_ after all. Where was Lily or Kat? What if they're already...

An Uruk-hai charged toward them, raising it's battle-axe as Kayla shut her eyes tightly.

The blow never came. Reopening her eyes, Kayla saw Boromir, swinging at the orcs.

"Maybe he's not as bad as I thought," She stated softly, glancing over at Pippin with a small, relieved smile. "Now come on, you idiots. Let's help."

* * *

Kat swung at the orcs, a bit blindly, to be honest, but she found that swinging a sword around would work well enough as long as neither Aragorn nor Legolas were near.

"Remind me to teach you how to wield a sword when we're done with this," Aragorn shouted to her as he skilfully took down two more orcs.

"Yea, sure. If we ever _get_ done with this!" Kat shouted back, as she knocked another Uruk-hai down with one of her signature moves: the flail-around-until-you-kill-something.

When the sound of a horn blasted through the clanking metal of battle, Aragorn and Legolas paused, looking in the direction of the noise.

"Wait, what's that?" Kat asked loudly.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas replied.

"So..."

"Boromir!" Aragorn clarified, immediately dashing toward the noise with Legolas. Kat was quick to follow after them, fighting madly to keep from being killed on the way there.

Orcs blocked the three's path to Boromir, but they fought swiftly to get through. Kat wasn't completely sure what Boromir sounding some horn meant, but it didn't seem good..

* * *

Kayla picked up another rock, aiming before throwing it into the crowd of orcs that closed in on them.

"Run!" Boromir shouted to the hobbits. "Run!"

The hobbits ignored him. There was no way Boromir could take on the orcs by himself.

Kayla stopped in shock, mid-throw, when she saw the man jerk backwards as an arrow hit him in the shoulder. Rocks forgotten, she watched Boromir.

He fell to his knees, breath heavy, but with a cry, he was back on his feet, swinging at the orcs that closed in. He killed one or two before another arrow fired, striking in his stomach. The man looked over to the hobbits, falling to his knees again for a brief moment before he summoned enough power to get back to his feet, fighting once more.

One more arrow hit Boromir, in the chest, and this time he didn't get back up when he fell on his knees.

"Come on!" Kayla pulled her sword out of it's sheath and pulled Pippin out of their hiding place. The other two took out their swords, too, and they ran at the orcs.

They didn't get to strike.

The Uruk-hai lift them up and run off.

"Hey, you big ugly baka! LET ME GO!" Kayla banged against the orc, but it was useless.

* * *

Kat managed to push through the orcs to get to Boromir. An orc, the captain by the look of him, stood in front of Boromir, his bow drawn to the kneeling man.

"Hey!" She ran to the orc tackling it so that the arrow flew away harmlessly.

She didn't really think the plan through.

She and the captain fought, Kat's heart racing as she swung her sword at it.

It wasn't long before the orc had knocked her sword out of her hand. She backed away, eyes wide. The captain threw its two-prong shield, pinning her to a tree by the neck.

"Uh..nice throw," Kat said as she struggled to escape. The captain simply smirked and raised it's sword.

That's when Aragorn happened to find them. He crashed against the orc just in time.

"You're a bit late," Kat said, sighing heavily with relief. She pulled against the shield, able to slip out of its hold.

Aragorn fought against the orc, pulling out a knife and stabbed it's leg. The captain roared, giving Aragorn enough time to get up and pull out his sword, batting away the knife that suddenly flew to his head.

Kat watched with wide eyes as Aragorn closed in on the orc, slicing off an arm before stabbing its chest deeply. The captain just snarled, pulling itself up on the sword defiantly. In one swift move, Aragorn pulled the sword out and hacks off the orc's head.

"Um..Gross..but good job," Kat sighed softly, but the panting man ignored her, instead racing to Boromir.

She had completely forgotten about Boromir, lying injured on his back. She followed Aragorn over to him quickly.

"No!" Aragorn shouted as he knelt next to the bloodied man, who grabbed his shoulder.

"They took the little ones."

"They-What? Aragorn, we have to-," Kat turned to Aragorn, but the man simply took her hand gently, giving her the reassurance she needed. They'd go after them. Lily and Kayla. Were they taken? She refrained from asking as she looked down at Boromir. They could think about that later. Kat knew they'd get them back. Right now, she let Aragorn be with Boromir as she watched silently.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked, heavy eyelids widening as he looked up at them.

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn replied gently.

"Then you did what I could not..I tried to take the Ring from him.."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir! You fought bravely! You have kept your honor," Aragorn protested, reaching out to pull the arrows from him, but Boromir interrupted.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness..and my city to ruin.."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall..nor our people fail!" Aragorn promised.

"Our people?..Our people," The man reached towards his sword, and Aragorn gave him the hilt, which he clasped to his chest.

"I would have followed you, my Brother...my Captain...My King!" Boromir says before letting out his last breath. Aragorn touched his forehead, then his lips in respect.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," He said quietly, pressing his lips gently to Boromir's brow.

Tears spilled down Kat's cheeks silently as she watched Boromir die.

When they stood, Kat immediately went over to Aragorn, wrapping her arms around his middle and pulling him into a hug.

The man froze slightly, surprised, but he soon returned the hug gently.

Kat pulled away after a minute, looking up at him with a small smile before turning away to see Legolas and Gimli finally arriving.

* * *

"Frodo!" Sam called out, racing through the forest.

"Sam! Wait up!" Lily shouted after him, but the hobbit didn't hear.

When she finally caught up, stopping at the shore. She saw Sam walking through the water toward Frodo, who sat in a boat.

"You can't swim! Sam!" Frodo shouted, but just after, Sam's head sinks under the water.

"SAM!" Lily shouted and she quickly went into the water after him, swimming underwater to grip Sam's hand and pull him up.

She struggled to lift the soaked hobbit up onto the boat with Frodo's help before scrambling in herself.

The water dripping down Lily's face and hair hid the tears that streamed out of her eyes.

"You scared me half to death you..stupid," She said, hitting Sam's shoulder before hugging him tightly.

"We had to find Frodo," Sam mumbled.

"I know. You could've mentioned you couldn't swim, though!" She laughed softly before pulling away from Sam to look at Frodo.

"And you aren't going to Mordor alone. If you keep thinking like that, I might just say you're even more stupid than Sammy," She teased and Frodo smiled softly.

"Come on," He said softly, and they started paddling.

* * *

Legolas pushed a boat into the water.

"Hurry! Frodo, Sam, and Lily have reached the eastern shore," He told them.

Kat felt a pang of concern upon hearing Lily's name. Of course Lily would go with Sam...to Mordor.

Meanwhile, Aragorn stood still, making no move to get in the boat.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked in confusion.

"We can't change what happens to Frodo now," Kat replied for Aragorn.

"Then it has all been in vain!" Gimli cried. "The Fellowship has failed."

"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn objected. "We will not abandon the other hobbits to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some orc!"

Gimli's face broke out into a grin.

"Yes! Haha!"

* * *

**~Yay! Done with Fellowship! :3 I know I left out the little part at the end with Frodo and Sam on their way to Mordor, but my sister's bothering me about getting finished. I tried harder with the Lily/Sam, Pippin/Kayla, and Kat/Aragorn this time. I hope you like it ;D You guys should give me a review telling me which pairing you like best. Or a review yelling at me for being gone so long. I know I deserve it. xD I love to hear all of your feedback! :D Thanks for being so patient!~**


End file.
